Yuujo To Koi
by ChaneKiin.n
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu mejor amigo te deja de ver como una niña y empieza a verte como una mujer; como su mujer?  Pero justo el día en el q  lo descubre es mandado a Suna.A su regreso, se da cuenta q  ciertas cosas cambiaron; sobretodo ella...Shika/Ino/Kiba
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, tendré que esperar a que Kishimoto me los deje de herencia XD**

Konichipuu! :D

Soy Chanekin.n y al fin me he decidido a hacer una historia con mi pareja favorita ShikaIno! Yeyyyhh! Es mi primer fic, pero le puse todo mi esfuerzo y amor! 3

Espero que les guste, por favor; léela, te compartiré un poquito de mi imaginación en esta historia…De antemano muchas gracias! A leer! n.n

°-. Yuujou To Koi.-°

(Amistad y Amor)

Era un mañana soleada y tranquila en Konoha; cierto chico de coleta y cabello café se encontraba caminando rumbo al despacho de la Hokage para entregar el reporte de su reciente misión en Sunagakure, estaba agotado pero a la vez feliz, por fin se encontraba de regreso en su Aldea.

Habían pasado tres meses, tres tortuosos y tediosos meses en ese lugar tan seco y simple, aunque claro, reconocía que el Kazekage, Kankuro y Temari lo habían tratado muy bien, sobretodo esta última… Debía admitir que estaba al tanto de los rumores que corrían en Konoha acerca de que la Embajadora de Suna y el mejor estratega del País del Fuego tenían algo más que amistad, razón por la cual escuchaba ciertos comentarios en los que claramente decían su nombre a medida que daba un paso acompañado de ella.

Se había olvidado por completo de que en esas fechas tendrían un festival, razón por la cual las calles estaban sumamente transitadas, cosa que empeoró la situación puesto que ahora la mitad de la Aldea se encontraba viéndolos; todos ellos lanzando miradas indiscretas hacia la "pareja".

_-Genial, más motivos para que sospechen de nosotros. ¿Por qué la gente es tan problemática? Digo, no tiene nada de malo ni mucho menos romántico caminar juntos hacia el despacho de la Hokage- _pensó Shikamaru un tanto fastidiado por aquella situación.

-Ne, Shikamaru, ¿Tendrán un evento el día de hoy o algo por estilo?- preguntó una rubia ceniza a su lado quien se encargó de sacar al shinobi de sus pensamientos.

Shikamaru giró la cabeza hacia ella y asintió, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y siguió caminando. Temari se quedó observando algo, pero el moreno no prestó mucha atención, de hecho aprovecho el descuido para ganar algo de distancia, de esta manera los aldeanos no sospecharían ni murmurarían más cosas sobre la hermana del Kazekage y él.

Agradeció a Kami el hecho de que a pesar de estar atestado de gente no se hubiera aparecido ningún shinobi que pudiera malinterpretar la situación.

Al cabo de un rato sintió la gran necesidad de consumir lo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, así que con cuidado sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y también el artefacto favorito de Asuma-Sensei; su encendedor y con ayuda de este, encendió un cigarro, sintió el humo correr dentro de él, Kami, no sabía cómo esa pequeña cosa hacía calmar sus nervios casi instantáneamente.

-¡Shikamaru, mate!- gritó la portadora del abanico

El shinobi se paró y la miró a lo lejos, Temari corrió un poco y cuando por fin lo alcanzó le dijo:

-Dices que habrá un festival uno de estos días ¿no? En ese caso sería conveniente que vaya reservando algún cuarto, es posible que dentro de un rato se acaben las habitaciones con tanta gente que ha venido para la celebración-

Shikamaru analizó lo que había dicho, miró a su alrededor y efectivamente divisó más gente que en años anteriores; sobretodo vió muchos tipos de bandas.

-Estoy segura que no habrá lugar donde pasar la noche en un par de horas, he visto varios hostales mientras caminamos y los anuncios marcan pocas habitaciones disponibles. No me quiero ver obligada a dormir contigo, ni a escuchar tus lloriqueos por las noches, bebé llorón- le dijo la chica con picardía.

El joven Nara empezó a toser bruscamente, todo el humo exhalado segundos antes se escapaba abruptamente de su boca provocándole dolor, cuando logró recuperarse, se giró rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡Te…Temari!

-Fue una pequeña broma Nara, ya sé que sería muy peligroso pasar la noche contigo, mis hermanos sin duda se enojarían mucho contigo, ni siquiera imagino lo que te podrían hacer-Al ver la cara de Shikamaru, ella no pudo evitar reírse.

Shikamaru tragó saliva ruidosamente, incluso se le cayó su preciado cigarrillo.

-¿Qué te parece si mientras tú vas con la Godaime a presentar tu informe yo busco donde pasar la noche? De esa manera los dos aprovecharíamos más el tiempo y así más tarde estaremos juntos otra vez- agregó la de coletas con una sonrisa.

Sin duda Temari tenía buenas ideas y un humor bastante extraño pensó el moreno.

-Demo…¿estarás bien? Preguntó algo extrañado, aún no estaba realmente convencido de las palabras de la kunoichi.

-Daijobu, se cuidarme y además ya conozco la Aldea gracias a tí- dijo la Embajadora guiñándole un ojo y dándose la vuelta alzó la mano –Nos vemos en un rato, llorón- y tomó la dirección contraria a la de Shikamaru.

El jounnin estaba algo confundido _– ¿Qué había sido eso?-_ se preguntó a sí mismo mientras la veía perderse entre la gente.

Cuando volvió en sí, se percató de que ya estaba bastante cerca del despacho de la Hokage, unos cuantos minutos con ella y después sería libre, podría irse a descansar y mirar un rato las nubes.

Mientras caminaba iba observando todo, por Kami cuánto había extrañado a su Aldea, las risas de los niños, a sus amigos, a las nubes, pero sobretodo a ella…

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al despacho de la Godaime, subió las escaleras, entró y dió varias vueltas hasta llegar a la oficina principal, pero cuando iba a ingresar, vió que uno de sus cigarrillos amenazaba con caerse de su bolsillo, lo iba a guardar cuando una ráfaga de viento atravesó el corredor haciéndolo volar por los aires y después cayó cerca de la habitación contigua.

-Mataku… tendré que ir por el si no quiero tener problemas- dijo Shikamaru yendo hacia el cigarrillo. Cuando lo estaba recogiendo, algo llamó su atención, afinó el oído para escuchar mejor, era una voz, dulce y cálida que provenía de aquella habitación.

- Entonces frentesota ¿tendremos que entrenar tú y yo solas de nuevo?- dijo una hermosa rubia de ojos azules a su acompañante de cabellos rosas.

-Puerca, lo que pasa es que Tsunade-Shishou estará con unas personas, creo que escuché que eran de Suna, es por eso que tu y yo tendremos que…-

-¡Kyaa! ¡Es perfecto! Así podré contarte lo que hice este fin de semana- interrumpió la ojiazul a su pelirosa amiga.

-Mendokusai…tan escandalosa como siempre Ino- dijo en voz baja Shikamaru.

-¡Oh Shikamaru! Aquí estas, me estabas esperando ¿verdad?- le preguntó Temari que acaba de aparecer, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba para entrar con la Hokage.

-Oe, Temari, chotto mate…- decía Shikamaru en un intento para zafarse de la de cuatro coletas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Una hora y media más tarde, Shikamaru terminó su informe y era turno de que la Embajadora de Suna discutiera un par de cosas con la exuberante Godaime, dándole así tiempo para descansar un rato de aquellas mujeres problemáticas, pero sin duda, había una más problemática y más importante para él, sin embargo ahora el problema era ¿dónde estaría su compañera de equipo?

–Bien, al fin podré ver a mis adoradas nubes, después buscaré a Chouji para invitarlo a comer y también le preguntaré Ino si quiere venir con nosotros, lo más probable es que siga con Sakura, de seguro están peleándose por algún lugar de aquí- dijo el jounnin y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando iba bajando, algo le hizo regresarse, escuchaba a Ino y se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes, así que decidió entrar para invitarla de una buena vez y así ahorrarse una caminata.

Al llegar a la habitación vió que la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada, pero aún así se dispuso a tocar para pedir permiso y pasar, cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó paralizado.

- Al principio me sentí algo incomoda por él, me preguntaba si por dentro se estaría burlando de mí, pero me miraba tan expectante que me animé a hacerlo. Después de eso lo tomé con mis manos, era algo suave, en el inicio no me gusto la textura pero al poco rato me acostumbre y hasta me resulto agradable, tenía un color blanquecino y era espeso, incluso tragué algo, pero luego se me escurrió por la ropa y luego en toda la cara, eso sí, el olor no es muy bueno, pero vale la pena frente, no sabes cuánto, Kyaa! Estoy tan feliz…-contó Ino con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sugoi! Puerca eres asombrosa, de seguro a Kiba le gustó mucho, además contabas con su apoyo desde el principio ¿verdad? Le contestó Sakura bastante emocionada por Ino.

-Hai, jamás me lo imaginé de él, pero estaba realmente contento y además me dijo que me compensaría y vaya que paga muy bien- dijo la mentalista soltando una risilla.

-Eso sí que no lo puedo imaginar, ne, puerca ¿ya se lo has dicho a alguien más?-

-Mmm…no, aún no, Kiba y tú son los únicos que saben, pero me gustaría decirle a Shikamaru tan pronto como lo vea-

-Sí claro…estoy segura de que tu "amigo" lo aceptará, le va a interesar mucho este tema, al menos que… ¿no has hablado de eso con él?

-Pero… ¿De qué diablos está hablando la Yamanaka?-preguntó el de ojos caoba quien aún se encontraba escuchando la "inocente" conversación.

-Etto…no, no le he dicho, me da pena decirle, no quiero que piense mal de mí frentesota, no quiero que piense que me aproveche del hecho de haberse ido al desierto. Pero yo creo que de seguro lo entenderá, quien sabe puede ser que hasta le diga un día de estos a la pelos de escoba ¿no lo crees? La gente comenta mucho acerca de ellos ahora que Shikamaru se fue a Sunagakure, en todo caso Shikamaru saldrá beneficiado…- y las dos comenzaron a reírse.

Shikamaru estaba muy confundido, incluso dolido, ¿tanto había cambiado su mejor amiga en estos meses? Con cierto pesar se dió vuelta y aunque las piernas le empezaron a fallar corrió hacia las escaleras, su respiración se agitó y una gota comenzó a resbalar por su frente, tuvo que aferrarse al barandal para no caerse y permaneció allí unos minutos para tratar de calmarse, pero no lo logró. Él no necesitaba ser un genio para entender todo lo anterior…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ne, ne ¿qué tal te pareció? Como es mi primer fic me gustaría saber tu opinión, onegai!

Quieres conti?

¡¿Adivina que pasará! ¿Qué piensas de Ino? Waaaa! ¿Qué hizo el Inuzuka? Jajaja estas y muchas respuestas más en el siguiente capi! :D

Saludos! Ten un buen día! No….mejor ten una excelente semana! Besos y abrazos! Muuuaaa! *.* Mata ne!

PD: Muchas gracias por leer n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si fueran míos obviamente Shikamaru e Ino estarían oficialmente juntos! 3**

Konichipuu! :D

Antes que nada, debo de agradecerles a todos por sus lindos reviews, es por ello que me apure para la conti, porque, ¡como la pidieron…eeh! creí que por ser mi primer fic no iba a pegar mucho debido a mis errores de primeriza, pero veo que todo resulto bien y les agradezco. Dedicado a todas aquellas lindas personitas que me hicieron saber su opinión.

Ahí va lo tuyo Alli XD…

Bueno ya…no los interrumpo más porque yo sé que les pica por saber que va a pasar!

°-. Yuujou To Koi.-°

(Amistad y Amor)

***°…En las Oficinas de la Hokage…..°***

El moreno llegó a la conclusión de que en su ausencia, el Inuzuka, al fin logró la atención de Ino y por lo visto su relación había evolucionado de manera sorprendente…

-Ino…¿Doushite?- preguntó el shinobi casi en un susurro.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces allí parado? ¡Aaaa! Ya entiendo, me estabas esperando ¿verdad?- Eres tan atento y dulce Shikamaru, ven llorón, ya podemos ir a pasear a la Aldea- y dicho esto, la hermana del Kazekage tomó al chico del brazo y se lo llevó prácticamente a rastras.

-¡Oe, Te..Temari! Esto es muy incómodo ¡Chotto mate, suéltame ya!- decía inútilmente el jounnin mientras era arrastrado por la de coletas.

–¡Mendokusai!- fue lo último que el moreno atinó a decir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***°…En el cuarto de Prácticas…..°***

-Ne… Frentesota, no escuchaste como si Shikamaru hubiera dicho…-

La Haruno rió -Cerda…veo que después de todo este tiempo no has olvidado a tu "Shika-kun" ¿cierto? Pobre Kiba…- diciendo las últimas palabras con un tono burlón.

-¡Baka! Sakura, es que yo… juro que lo escuché decir mendokusai…-

- Pero puerca, eso es lo único que sabe decir ¿no? O quizás...¿La kunoichi número uno en seducción logra sacarle más palabras?-

-¡Urusai! ¡Frente de Marquesina, ya es suficiente! Lo que pasa es que ya quiero verlo, ha pasado tanto tiempo y tengo tanto que contarle…- dijo Ino con algo de nostalgia.

-De hecho Ino, esto te va a sonar raro pero yo acabo de escuchar la voz de Temari-san. ¿Tu no?-

-No le digas San, no se lo merece. Pero no, yo no escuché nada más que un Mendokusai-

- Hai, hai, como tú digas cerda- dijo la pelirosa al levantarse del piso y sacudió sus ropas.

-Bien pelo de chicle, creo que ya terminamos por hoy, te veré en un rato para ir al Festival- concluyó la ojiazul con una gran sonrisa, quién acomodó unos pergaminos antes de salir del cuarto de prácticas.

Al salir, Ino se quedó un poco pensativa. –Juro que lo escuché…- dijo para sí misma y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del recinto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***°…En el centro de Konoha….°***

Esta vez, Shikamaru tuvo que hacer uso de sus habilidades como shinobi, en cuanto Temari se quedó viendo un puesto de dulces, hizo un Bunshin y luego lo transformó en Rock Lee. N/A: (Demonios Shikamaru ¿no pudiste convertirlo en cualquier otro?)

_-¡Chikushoo! ¿Por qué pensé en Rock Lee? Pude haber escogido mejor a Shino, su personalidad es similar a la mía y así evitar largas conversaciones llenas de efusividad y….y…de juventud…- _

_-Etto…¿ Y ahora qué debo decir con este cuerpo?- _pensó él moreno. –¡Lo tengo!- dijo al fin

Esperó a que Temari regresara de aquel puesto y cuando estuvo al lado de él puso en práctica su plan.

-¡Shikamaru-san! Lamento informarle esto después de que acaba de regresar de Sunagakure, pero es una emergencia- dijo Rock Lee (Shikamaru) titubeando un poco y luego recordó algo que siempre hacía cuando daba informes. Así que puso su mano extendida de lado sobre su frente y sonrió.

El joven Nara estaba satisfecho con esa actuación y rió en sus adentros para después decir -Gomen Temari, órdenes de la Godaime, no puedo rehusarme a sus mandatos. ¡Nos vemos!- y tras decir esto, brincó hacia el techo de una casa, desapareciendo de la vista de la kunoichi de Suna

Temari solo se quedo allí observando a Rock Lee sintiéndose confundida y sola. -Ni siquiera pude despedirme de él…- dijo la de coletas con un tono lleno de tristeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario a él.

-Sayonara, Temari-San- dijo Rock Lee y se marchó hacia un callejón para poder desaparecer y llevar la información a su creador, pero cuando Shikamaru estaba a punto de detener el jutsu "algo" llamó su atención, y abortó la misión de desaparecerlo.

-Ino…- dijo el maestro en Taijutsu en voz baja, quien la observó desde lo lejos, se veía tan hermosa y a pesar de que el lugar estaba bastante concurrido; ella lograba sobresalir de entre la multitud y a cada paso que daba atraía la mirada de todos los aldeanos.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida, de hecho, no le gusto en lo absoluto, pues parecía que todos se aprovechaban de la ausencia del Nara; sobre todo él… esa persona que ya había logrado pasar todas las barreras que él mismo Shikamaru construyó alrededor de Ino, para que nadie se le acercara, para que nadie se la ganara, sin embargo…quién termino ganando fue aquel chico…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***°…Con Ino…..°***

-¡Mataku! ¿Dónde estará ese holgazán? ¡Después de todo este tiempo que estuvo fuera y no es capaz de avisarme, mínimo hubiera mandado un halcón ó a alguien que me avisara! Pero es tan perezoso que ni de eso puede hacer. Si no fuera por Tsunade-Sama y Chouji yo yo no me hubiera enterado... Cuando lo encuentre, juro que yo lo voy a….- bufó molesta la florista mirando hacia todos lados tratándolo de encontrar.

Buscó y buscó, pero siempre fue el mismo resultado; nada. No lo encontraba por ningún lado, y para colmo, "alguien" interrumpió su cometido.

-¡Ino!-

La rubia volteó rápidamente y puso una cara de pocos amigos. ¿Pero quién rayos se atrevía a sacarla de sus pensamientos? Sin embargo al ver de quien se trataba transformó nuevamente su rostro por uno alegre.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Kiba-kun! Eres tú, por un momento creí que eras otra persona..- y avanzó hacia él.

-Hola Preciosa- le dijo el Inuzuka mostrando una sonrisa en la cual se apreciaba uno de sus colmillos haciendo que luciera realmente encantador; sin duda cualquier mujer caería rendida a sus pies ó patas. (Cualquiera de las dos)

Cuando la mentalista estuvo suficientemente cerca, se abalanzó sobre él y depositó un sonoro beso en una de sus coloradas mejillas, el chico-perro por su parte la tomó por la cintura y la apegó hacia él para preguntar lo siguiente:

-Dime… ¿Dónde te habías metido, ah? Todo el día has estado de un lado para otro, hasta para mí fue difícil seguir tu rastro-

-Etto… ¡Pues no me sigas! He estado ocupada el día de hoy Kiba- se excusó la kunoichi

-Ya sabes que no puedo dejar de hacerlo y menos con ese olor…-

-¡Kiba, Yamette! Sabes que eso me da vergüenza-

-Ese día no mostraste nada de vergüenza Ino, me gustaría ayudarte para repetirlo una vez más- dijo el Inuzuka mientras la apegaba un poco más hacia su bien formado tórax.

-¡Baka! No digas esas cosas. ¡Suéltame ya! La gente nos mira raro…- y un color carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas debido a la cercanía.

-Sabes bien que no puedo evitarlo, además es tu culpa…Como quisiera pasar la noche contigo como aquella vez, pero lamentable justo éste día, justo el día en que realizamos nuestro Festival se le ocurre a la Godaime mandarme a una misión con el Señor Bicho y con el Uniceja – dijo mostrando cierto hastío en las últimos nombres.

-Por cierto Kiba, ¿Qué ese de ahí no es Lee?- preguntó la rubia separándose del chunnin y yendo hacia el otro.

-¡Lee!- Gritó la Yamanaka quien ya estaba prácticamente frente a él, seguida de Kiba.

Pero éste no hizo absolutamente nada, solo se quedo ahí estático, estaba realmente pasmado enviándole toda la información al Nara que se encontraba en el techo, viéndolos también, Shikamaru los veía y Lee los oía, trato de parar de espiarlos pero no pudo, quería saber realmente lo que sucedía entre ellos dos. ¿Desde cuándo le decía "kun"? ¿Desde cuándo ella lo besaba? ¿Desde cuándo el perro la abrazaba y le susurraba cosas al oído?

Pero sin duda lo que más le inquietaba era: ¡¿Desde cuándo pasaban la noche juntos y haciendo qué..?

-¡Lee, te estoy hablando!- gritó la Yamanaka al ver que el de traje de verde no le prestaba ni la mínima atención.

Fue entonces que Shikamaru y el Bunshin reaccionaron.

-Gomen, Yamanaka-san-

- ¡Oe, Cejotas! ¿A mí no me piensas saludar?-dijo el Inuzuka algo enfadado por haberlo ignorado de esa manera.

-Kiba..- y diciendo esto hizo una leve reverencia hacia él.

-Vaya…ni siquiera porque dentro de unas horas tenemos una misión juntos, muestras respeto hacia mí-

-Sumimasen-

-Dime Lee ¿Ya te encuentras mejor de tu pierna?- le preguntó la kunoichi.

-Hai; Sakura-san ha hecho un buen trabajo con mi pierna- fue lo único que atinó a decir pues realmente desconocía la situación, así que mejor opto por seguirle la corriente a la chica.

-¿Sakura? ¡Lee, pero si yo curé tu pierna!- le dijo la rubia.

Pero como Shikamaru estaba molesto por el modo en que trató a Kiba, decidió fastidiarla un poco.

-¿Enserio? Pues parece que no hiciste un buen trabajo, debí de haberle pedido a Sakura-san que me atendiera en vez de a tí. Hubiera esperado horas con tal de que ella lo hiciera…-

-¿¡Qué has dicho fenómeno?- gritó la ojiazul bastante irritada. –¡Pues ahora tendrás las dos piernas mal!- dijo y alzó su puño hacia él.

-Omae… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a Ino?- le dijo el de las mejillas tatuadas mientras lo jalaba de las ropas cercanas al cuello.

-Un segundo…- (¡Snif! ¡Snif!) Tú no hueles a Rock Lee… ¿Quién eres, qué le has hecho?- gritó el Inuzuka, reconociendo efectivamente que él no era Lee.

-¡Mendokusai!- dijo sin darse cuenta el cejudo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-demandó saber la rubia puesto que sabía quién era el único que decía esa fastidiosa palabra.

-¡Chikushoo!- dijo desde lo alto Shikamaru, se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle. ¿Cómo no pensó en ello? Estaba tan sumido en la conversación que no se percató de ninguna de las consecuencias que le traería seguir manteniendo a ese Bunshin, así que sin más, gritó:

-¡Kai!- y al instante Rock Lee desapareció de las manos de Kiba.

-¡¿Nani?- dijeron los dos al unísono al instante en que Lee se esfumó.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***°….Con Shikamaru….°***

Ahora sí que Shikamaru estaba confundido pero más que nada molesto, molesto por haberla descuidado tanto durante aquellos meses y ver lo mucho que había cambiado, si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, Ino no estaría ahora con él.

Había caminado durante bastante rato, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la entrada de Konoha y fue entonces que decidió salir e ir al Bosque para poder ir a su lugar favorito para descansar; era un prado lleno de todo tipo de árboles y flores que estaba cerca de un riachuelo, bastante hermoso y tranquilo, allí es donde iba siempre que algo le inquietaba, cuando necesitaba un momento de paz y poder reflexionar acerca de algo; en este caso, necesitaba aclarar su mente y sacarse de la mente de una buena vez a aquella rubia.

Así que se aproximó a la gran puerta, cuando pasó vió a Izumo y a Kotetsu en su base quienes se encontraban platicando animadamente y al verlos decidió saludarlos.

-¡Izumo, Kotetsu! Hisashiburi- dijo Shikamaru

-Oe, Kotetsu, mira es Shikamaru-san- le dijo Izumo a su compañero.

-¿Ah? ¿Shikamaru? ¡Hai, es él, por fin ha regresado!- le contestó Kotetsu con una gran sonrisa

Shikamaru asintió y se acercó un poco más hacia ellos.

-¡Ohh! Shikamaru, cuéntanos ¿Qué tal te fue con la hermana del Kazekage?- preguntó Kotetsu. –Vaya que has conseguido un buen premio…- concluyó con una gran sonrisa. (Como si estuviera comiendo melaza)

-¡Aho!- gritó Izumo y se encargó de darle un buen codazo a Kotetsu en las costillas.

-Ita…Itaiiii!- se quejó el chunnin sobándose la parte afectada. – ¿Nanda to? ¡Hidoii Izumo! ¿A qué se debe eso, ah?-

-¡Urusai! ¡Recuerda que nuestro Senpai pertenece a Ino-san!- defendió el Kamizuki.

Shikamaru se sorprendió mucho acerca de los comentarios que hacían los que una vez fueron sus compañeros.

-Tsk…Mendokusai, pero me alegra que al menos ustedes no hayan cambiado chicos- -Debo de confesarles que…Ino ya tiene alguien a quien querer y me temo que no soy yo- dijo el jounnin y cruzó las enormes puertas.

-¡Te equivocas Shikamaru!… ¡Ino-san ha venido todos los días desde que te fuiste, preguntando si tenemos noticias sobre tí! Cada día viniendo para ver si ya te vimos entrar a la Aldea…- dijo Izumo con algo de nostalgia recordando a la mentalista.

Pero el moreno ya había salido de Konoha y por tal motivo no había alcanzado a oír las palabras del asistente de la Hokage.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

¡Gomen! Lamento que este capi sea tan aburrido, pero son cosas que deben de saber para que podamos pasar a lo bueno, ok?

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, ya verán que en el siguiente, las cosas se pondrán buenas!

Quiero preguntarles ¿Si entienden las palabras que estoy poniendo en japonés? Si no es así, háganmelo saber y yo con gusto pondré un glosario al final.

Saludos besos y abrazos! Muuuuaaa! Matta ne! .

Díganme si les está gustando y si quieren conti, les aviso que estará para el sábado de esta semana.

Arigatouuu Minaa-san! Love yaa! *.*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si fueran míos hubiera hecho que Izumo y Kotetsu estuvieran comprometidos! XD**

Konnichipuu! :D

Jajaja si…ya sé! Sigo sin darle explicaciones y sigo sin juntar a Ino y a Shika…pero todo está fríamente calculado, tranquilos…

Muchas Gracias a todos por su paciencia. Los quierooo!

Amiguitos, amiguitos, esta es la tercera llamada….COMEEENZAMOOSS! (Voz de Presentador de Circo)

AHH! Se me olvidaba debo advertirles antes de que sigan leyendo:

ADVERTENCIA: Basado en el Capítulo 185 del Anime Contendrá un poco de Lime y Yaoi (¡Baba!) :P

Ahora si….continuemos! n.n

***°….Con Ino y Kiba…°***

-Desapareció- dijo Kiba

-Si, tal vez solo se trató de una broma…-dijo Ino y después suspiró. –Lo lamento Kiba, pero debo de irme, aún no he hecho mis preparativos para el Festival- lo tomó de la cara y depositó un beso en su frente.

- Me tranquiliza la idea de que Akamaru vaya contigo, pero aún así, cuídate ¿Ne?-

-¡Omae!- le gritó Kiba, pero rápidamente se calmó y la abrazó.

-Lo haré Ino, quiero regresar y seguir cuidándote, después de todo lo que te ha pasado…-

-Arigatou Kiba- le contestó la rubia con una sonrisa, le alegraba la idea de que al menos el chico-perro le fuera fiel (Claro, lo trae en la sangre) Pero dentro de su ser, anhelaba de que esas palabras las hubiera dicho alguien más...

-Me hubiera encantado verte con el kimono que compraste ayer, sin duda serás la más hermosa de ésta noche- y sonrió mostrando sus perfectos y blancos colmillos.

-¡Mata-ne preciosa!- y empezó a correr.

-¡Hai! ¡Suerte en tu misión!- le gritó la florista antes de verlo desaparecer entre la gente.

Ino se volteó y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la Aldea, era tiempo de hacerles una visita a sus amigos.

Cuando estaba cerca de la base miró hacia ésta detenidamente, pero no había nadie.

-¡Baka, ya..yamete! ¿Qué tal si viene alguien?- dijo Izumo bastante preocupado.

-Shh…Entonces, no hagas ruido-

-No creo que venga nadie…Todos están muy preocupados con el Festival- le contestó Kotetsu tratándolo de calmar y lo recostó sobre el piso de su pequeña base para comenzarlo a besar.

-¡Izumo-san! ¡Kotetsu-san! ¿Dónde están?- gritó la Yamanaka para ver si respondían a su llamado.

-¡Es Ino-san! ¡Quítate de encima!- tras decirlo, empujó a su compañero y se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Ohayo Izumo-san! ¿Cómo estás?- saludó la rubia.

Izumo se disponía a contestarle cuando de repente sintió como su compañero le comenzaba a bajar el cierre del pantalón.

-¿Izumo-san?-

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento I..Ino..estoy..bastante bi..bien!- y comenzó a ponerse muy rojo, sintió como iba bajando lentamente hasta colocarse entre sus piernas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy rojo, déjame checarte- le dijo Ino y comenzó a acercarse más a él.

-No…no te acerques, es..estoy muy bien I..Ino- le contestó Izumo entrecortadamente pues Kotetsu se encontraba masajeando y lamiendo su parte más sensible, haciéndolo arder por dentro y por fuera.

-De acuerdo…Pero insisto no te veo del todo bien…- pues ella no se sentía convencida por las palabras del castaño y menos por el aspecto sudoroso y agitado.

-Me encuentro…¡Ah! Pe..perfectamente..- le dijo gimiendo un poco.

-Como tú digas… Ne ¿Dónde se encuentra Kotetsu-san?-

-¡Me corro..!- gritó inconscientemente Izumo, pues no se podía contener durante más tiempo.

-¿Nani?- preguntó Ino bastante confundida.

-Etto…Quise decir…que…él se fue… ¡Ah!... A correr…- dijo tratando de corregir su error.

Izumo no podía más, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, y soltó un pequeño gemido, pero después se mordió los labios para obligarse a callar, incluso ella pudo observar como unas pequeñas gotas rojas empezaban a brotar de éstos.

-¡Izumo-san! ¡Ya basta! ¡Voy a entrar por ti!- gritó la Yamanaka mientras se preparaba para entrar a su refugio, pero justo en eso…

-¡Hey! ¡Ino…que gusto verte!- dijo Kotetsu apareciéndose enfrente de ella repentinamente.

-Ko..Kotetsu-

-Si me disculpas, voy a examinar a Izumo, parece ser que mientras te fuiste a correr, él sufrió algún tipo de infección…-

-¿Izumo? ¡Qué va! Lo que pasa es que él es alérgico a…a…una flor. Y como tu trabajas con ellas debió de haberle causado algún mal. Es por ello que te pidió que no te acercaras a él – dijo el de la venda en el rostro, sintiéndose bastante contento por tan excelente respuesta.

- ¡Hai! Así es Ino-san, gomen- continuó Izumo y comenzó a fingir estornudos para hacer más creíble la declaración de su compañero.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte, solo tengo que…- pero la mentalista no pudo continuar, al asomarse se dió cuenta que ciertas "cosas" se encontraban erguidas. Y en su mente, comenzó a repasar los hechos anteriores. Ella era una ninja médico, había estudiado todas las posibles reacciones alérgicas, pero no, no encajaba, sin embargo esas acciones, esos espasmos, esos gemidos… No era alergia era…y toda su cara se puso de un color carmín.

-¡Oh! ¡Sumimasen!-dijo Ino llevando sus manos a la boca por la impresión, ella ya sabía que entre ellos dos había más que compañerismo y amistad, pero jamás imaginó que los encontraría en aquella situación. Así que rápidamente se volteó y comenzó a retirarse.

-¡Ino-san, chotto- mate!- gritó el Kamizuki tratándola de detener a pesar de que se estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Él quería informarle lo que tanto había estado esperando, porque ya sabía que ella no estaba ahí para interrumpirlos, estaba ahí para saber de Shikamaru.

La kunoichi se giró para verlos –¡No, enserio, discúlpenme por favor!- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Ino, olvida eso. ¿Quieres? Escucha lo que tiene que decirte Izumo- dijo el azabache.

-Shikamaru ya ha regresado y al parecer no te dijo nada porque cree que estás enamorada de alguien más-

-¿Nanda to? Izumo, Kotetsu ¿Es cierto eso?- preguntó la ojiazul.

-¡Hai!-respondieron los susodichos asintiendo varias veces.

-Se fue al Bosque, dijo que quería despejar un rato su mente, tal vez debas alcanzarlo y decirle de una vez lo que sientes. Has esperado durante mucho tiempo Ino, has sufrido mucho y aguantado todos esos rumores desde que se fue ¿Cierto?- dijo el portero castaño.

-Aunque claro, yo sabía que ustedes dos son tal para cual, es por eso que te defendí cuando Izumo le preguntó a Shikamaru sobre la relación que mantenía con hermana del Kazekage. Pero tranquila querida, lo puse en su lugar al instante…- dijo con orgullo el del cabello alborotado.

-¡Aho! ¡Usotsuki, tú fuiste el que dijo eso!-se defendió Izumo y le acomodó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Itai!- se quejó Kotetsu.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí Ino?- preguntó Izumo sonriendo de lado a la rubia y salió de la base junto con Kotetsu.

-¡Ve con él!- dijo el mayor.

La hermosa chica sonrió feliz por el apoyo y ánimos que estaba recibiendo de sus amigos. Se acercó a ellos y abrazó fuertemente a Izumo mientras se reía ya que el chunnin empezó a girar con ella.

-No creas que te lo voy a quitar- dijo Ino al ver como los estaba miraba el Hagane algo incómodo.

-Ni tampoco que me he olvidé de tí- y se acercó a él para abrazarlo también.

Después se retiró de ellos y empezó a correr hacia la salida de Konohagakure.

-¡Te deseamos suerte Ino!- le gritó el castaño.

-¡También a ustedes chicos!- alcanzó a contestar mientras les guiñaba un ojo al ver que Kotetsu había abrazado al Kamizuki por detrás.

-¡Oe…Kotetsu! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ino está cerca todavía!-

-Iie...además ¿Qué te preocupa? Nosotros sabemos su secreto, ella también guardará el nuestro, tranquilízate…-

-Que por cierto….eso me recuerda que me has hecho un gran chichón aquí- dijo el azabache señalando su cabeza.

-Le hubieras dicho a Ino-san que te curara…- le contestó su compañero algo extrañado por el repentino comentario.

-Iie…tengo un plan mejor…Tendrás que quitármelo tú…-dijo el moreno quién sonrió perversamente y comenzó a jalarlo hacia dentro de su guarida.

-Hmp…- fue lo único que Izumo atinó a decir y posteriormente tragó saliva.

-¡Chotto-mate! ¡Oe…Kotetsu…ahí no está tu chichón!- gritó antes de ser callado abruptamente por "algo".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***°…En el Bosque…..°***

Shikamaru se apresuró a llegar a su escondite, una vez que estuvo ahí, se acercó a un gran y frondoso árbol para que pudiera disfrutar de la sombra que provenía de éste. Se acomodó debajo y se dispuso a dormir un rato, pero entonces su mente comenzó a recordar a su amiga.

Él sabía que Ino ya no era una niña, pero aún así le gustaba creerlo, sin embargó, ella se había vuelto una talentosa y fuerte kunoichi a pesar de que todos pensaran lo contrario por la apariencia de muñeca que poseía. Todos pensaban que era frágil, pero solo unos cuantos, solo los que realmente la conocían sabían que ella podía ser igual de peligrosa y despiadada como su belleza, era por eso que la misma Godaime la había seleccionado y entrenado para las misiones de seducción; solo ella había logrado llenar todos los requisitos, ni siquiera Sakura le ganó esta vez.

Ino iba a este tipo de misiones sola, nadie de sus amigas realizaba lo mismo que ella, la única persona que la había acompañado fue Naruto, en su primera misión de este tipo, pero de ahí en adelante no hubo nadie más… La Yamanaka entrenaba tres días a la semana con su padre y con Morino, los jueves y viernes entrenaba con Tsunade y Anko, para saber qué hacer y cómo comportarse frente a los hombres, anteriormente también lo hacía con Kurenai pero a partir de su embarazo dejó de ir con ella.

Shikamaru también recordó todas las veces en que llegaba llorando a su cuarto por las noches, era muy problemático, sobre todo cuando aún vivía con sus padres. Tenía que apresurarse a calmarla para que Shikaku y Yoshino no se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí y que no se diera a malas interpretaciones.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Estaba acostado en su cama, cuando de repente siente que una "cosa" se metía entre sus sábanas y que esa "cosa" sollozaba.

-Shi…Shika…- dijo la rubia antes de comenzar a llorar mientras se aferraba al pecho del moreno.

-Oe, Problemática ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el shinobi bastante preocupado por su amiga, ella no era del tipo de chicas que lloraban por cualquier cosa. (Un claro ejemplo es Sakura :)

-Tuve que encargarme del líder de la banda que mató a los cinco Anbus, fui a la Aldea de la Niebla, creí que podría hacerlo sola, pero era muy fuerte, me lastimó mucho, casi logra hacérmelo….- explicó Ino entre lágrimas.

El de la coleta alzó un poco la sábana y vió el cuerpo de su amiga lleno de moretones y rasguños, sintió entonces como su cuerpo se llenaba de rabia acompañado de un calor sofocante, tanto que empezó a temblar.

-Ino… ¿Lo mataste?-

-Shika…¿Estás temblando?-

-¡Contéstame Ino!- Le gritó el moreno mientras la apartaba de él y la sacudía un poco de los hombros.

-¿Por qué su mejor amigo le estaba gritando y sacudiendo? – se preguntó Ino. No pudo contestarle nada sin embargo de sus ojos de empezaron a brotar más lágrimas.

-¡Porque si no lo hiciste Ino….Te juro…Te juro que lo mató! –

-Shikamaru…-

Después el manipulador de sombras la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó para tranquilizarla, en ese abrazo le transmitía todos sus sentimientos; La abrazó como nadie lo había hecho, como si tratara de protegerla de todo el mundo, la quería, la quería solo para él y el hecho de imaginarse a Ino siendo maltratada y abusada por ese maldito ninja le produjo un enojo que jamás había sentido. Pero su compañera lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que el enojo se disipara rápidamente.

-Abrázame más Shika….No me sueltes- le suplicó la rubia que ya se encontraba más tranquila.

-Tus abrazos son los que más me gustan. Solo tú me puedes tocar….- susurró para sí misma y después se quedó dormida.

Lo que no sabía es que Shikamaru alcanzó a escucharla y a pesar de todo el enojo que albergaba minutos antes, esa noche fue la primera vez que durmió con una sonrisa…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

¿Qué tal eh? Si..lo sé lo lamento aún no se encuentran, pero realmente la idea de hacer algo con Izumo y Kotetsu fue tan tentadora después de ver el capitulo 185, si no o han visto…Lo recomiendo muchooo! :D

En fin, ya para la siguiente conti se encontrarán por que en el siguiente explicaré lo del festival y lo que hizo con Kiba! :O

Gracias Chics!

Por favor déjenme un review y saber su opinión acerca de este loco capi jajaja sobre todo con los porteros de la Aldea!

Los quiero! Buen día! Besos, Muuuaaa! *.*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si fueran míos no hubiera creado a Temari, bueno….y si la hubiera creado sería más fea y la rechazada del grupo jaja! XD**

Konnichipuu! :D

Gracias a ustedes por sus lindos reviews, dedicado a ShikaIno por 100pre, Mela, Alli, Yakumo Snake, Shouko Marigold, Eiko Hiwatari, Naoko Eri, Lujan y xxMrLxx.

Debido a mis niñas, que pidieron el glosario, será puesto al principio y no al final, para que se vayan familiarizando antes de leer la historia, les parece?

Glosario:

*Oe=Oye *Kami= Dios *Chikushoo=Maldita sea *Onegai=Por favor *Mendokusai=Problemático *Hai=Sí *Outosan=Papá

_**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Pero todo lo bueno de la noche cambió radicalmente a la mañana siguiente puesto que su rubia compañera se quedó ahí con él.

-I..Ino, Oe, Ino!- dijo el moreno, moviéndola un poco, de repente notó con sorpresa como ella se había aferrado más a su pecho mientras lanzaba pequeños gemidos apretujándose más a su cuerpo. Por Kami…la vista que él tenía en esos momentos no favorecía en lo absoluto….

Sus ojos no dejaban de enfocarse en el escote de la ojiazul, podía observar sus perfectos y redondos pechos que justo en ese momento se movían y apretaban más hacia el cuerpo del estratega dificultando la situación…

-Shika…- gimió Ino, abrazándolo.

El manipulador de sombras comenzó a experimentar que el aire le era insuficiente, pudo sentir también como la temperatura y la sangre subía a su rostro alojándose en sus mejillas, sin embargo no fue el único lugar en el cual se alojó… Y en ese instante notó como "algo" crecía por debajo de su pantalón.

-¡Tsk…Chikushoo!-

-No amigo….No ahora…¡Onegai, obedéceme a mí, no a ella!- dijo el de la coleta, sacudiendo su cabeza en un intento burdo de sacar aquellas imágenes de su mente.

Cuando de repente…

-¡SHIKAMARU NARA!-

-¡Trae tu perezoso trasero aquí a la cocina en este preciso momento o juro que voy por ti de las orejas muchachito!- gritó con fuerza Yoshino que se encontraba en la parte de abajo de la casa.

-¡Mendokusai, mi madre! No quiero pensar en todas las torturas que practicará conmigo si descubre a Ino en mi habitación, en mi cama y llena de moretones…- dijo con temor el joven Nara.

-¡SHIKAKU! Ve a traer al vagabundo de tu hijo, vino un shinobi en la mañana a buscarlo, dijo que es muy importante que se reporte con la Godaime- le dijo Yoshino a su marido muy amablemente.

-Hai, hai…- le contestó Shikaku cansinamente digiriéndose a las escaleras.

-¡Con uno basta!- le gritó su mujer.

-¡Ino…Onegai, despierta ya!- le pidió Shikamaru sacudiéndola un poco de los hombros. Cuando escuchó que su padre tocaba a la puerta.

-¡Tsk!- de un brincó se levantó de la cama y le abrió con cuidado.

-Hijo, será mejor que bajes ahora, por alguna extraña razón, tú madre está furiosa ya sabemos que ella no suele ser así- (¡Sí claro! Que buen chiste Shikaku)

-Hmn...- gruñó la Yamanaka entre las sábanas.

-Shikamaru ¿Qué fue eso?¿Qué es ese bulto sobre tu cama? ¡Alguien nos espía!- gritó Shikaku sacando un kunai y empujó un poco la puerta para poder entrar.

Shikamaru se apresuró a cerrarle el paso.

-No es nada outosan, solo es ropa sucia…Yo...bajaré en cuanto termine de vestirme- debido al nerviosismo y a la situación anterior con Ino estaba todo acalorado y sonrojado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el mayor de los Nara. En cuanto bajó un poco la mirada se dió cuenta de… que su hijo era un fuerte y gran semental.

-Ya entiendo hijo…Así que esa era la razón por la cual estabas demorando…Debió de ser un muy buen sueño…- le dijo con una gran sonrisa al momento en que guardaba su kunai.

-¡Outosan!- le gritó Shikamaru aún más sonrojado y le cerró la puerta, podía escuchar las carcajadas provenientes de su padre del otro lado de la puerta.

-Bueno, bueno…será mejor que termines pronto. Le diré a tu madre alguna excusa para que no se impaciente más-dijo su padre antes de bajar las escaleras y después se echó a reír.

-¡Pff! Eso estuvo muy cerca- dijo el moreno y se acercó nuevamente a su cama. Por fortuna en esos momentos contaba con la "ayuda" de su padre, dándole así unos minutos más sin gritos de su madre, minutos que ocuparía para pensar en cómo despertar a su inquilina.

Pensó rápidamente en varias formas pero ninguna era la más adecuada para ella hasta que…

-Bien Ino no me dejas opción- dijo Shikamaru tomando las sábanas en las cuales estaba envuelta la florista y bruscamente las jaló, sin embargo el daño fue mayor para el estratega…

Cuando terminó de jalarlas observó que no había sido lo único que había quitado y de nuevo el sonrojo se adueño de su tostado rostro.

-¡I…Ino! ¿Acaso no pudiste vestirte diferente? Tsk, mujer problemática- y apartó la mirada hacia el lado derecho.

La noche anterior la mentalista había llegado con un vestido blanco de tirantes, pero el shinobi no notó lo problemático que era su atuendo hasta ese instante.

A la hora que removió las sábanas, hizo que el vestido de la chica se alzara completamente dejando a la vista sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, pero no solo eso, sino que también podía ver sus sorprendentes y grandes asentaderas cubiertas solo por esa pequeña prenda lila que se ajustaba perfectamente a ella; su ropa interior.

Fue entonces que el ojicafé se convenció de que Ino ya no era niña y que él también había madurado pues empezaba a ver las cosas diferentes, sobre todo a su mejor amiga y compañera de equipo…

Shikamaru se dirigió a la ojiazul y la cubrió con las sábanas, se sentó nuevamente en la cama y se dedicó a contemplarla durante unos minutos.

Efectivamente, había dejado de ver a Ino como una simple chiquilla, dejó de verla como una amiga y dejó también de verla como al resto. A partir de aquel entonces jamás la vería igual…

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ese día Shikamaru a pesar de ser el cobarde número uno de Konoha, había tomado la decisión de confesarle su amor.

Pero justo ese día fue enviado a Sunagakure frustrando todos sus planes con ella. En un inicio, Tsunade-sama le informó que se iría durante un par de semanas, pero al transcurrir esas semanas la situación se complicó para Suna y Shikamaru fue forzado a quedarse durante dos meses más.

Para colmo, a su regreso los aldeanos habían sacado conclusiones falsas acerca de la Embajadora de Suna y él; y por si esto fuera poco se encuentra a Ino y a Sakura hablando del chico-perro y de su…encuentro.

-¡Ugh! El simple hecho de recordarlo me revuelve el estomago- dijo el manipulador de sombras con cierto hastío y después se dispuso a dormir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Quedo cortito pero es porque el siguiente capi no tendrá nada que ver con este, es por ello que para no romper la dulzura de este flashback será puesto en el otro, ok?

No se me impacienten plis, como ustedes saben, yo estoy subiendo las continuaciones muy rápidito para darles gusto a ustedes así que aguántenme tantito sii?

Y prepárense para la siguiente que viene lo buenooooo!

Los quieroo y no olviden dejarme un review Onegaii! :D

Si tengo más de 6 review, la conti será subida mañana mismo jajajajajaja :P

Bye-Bye! Besos.. Muuuuaaaa!

Saludos y que tengan un excelente día!

Que por cierto ya tengo pensado otros proyectos eeh, espero que me acompañen con mis siguientes fics! n.n


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si fueran míos no le hubiera puesto camisa a Kakashi ni a Neji jaja! XD**

Konnichipuuu! :D

Advertencia: Peleas y mentiraas!

Glosario:

*Yatta=¡Lo tengo!

*Hisashiburi= Ha pasado tanto tiempo

*Baka=Idiota/Tonto

*Omae= ¡Tú! (Mucho más agresivo)

*¿Nanda to?= ¿Qué Rayos?

*Shine=Muérete

*Kuso= Mierda

*Konoyarro=Cabrón

*Inoshishi=Cerdo/Puerco

*Oe=Oye

*Chotto mate= Espera un momento

*Mate=Espera

*Hai=Sí

*Obi=Con lo que se amarra el kimono por la parte de atrás.

*Arigatou=Gracias

*Konbawa=Buenas tardes/ Buenas Noches

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ino llegó al Bosque en unos cuantos minutos, pero a decir verdad, no sabía dónde podría estar su amigo. Hasta que algo se le vino a la mente…

-¡Yatta! De seguro está en el lugar al que siempre va desde que Asuma murió- dijo Ino mientras se dirigía a dicho sitio.

En cuanto llegó lo vió dormido, cuando estuvo al lado de éste se sentó y lo contempló durante un rato mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro. Se veía tan sereno y tranquilo como siempre, respirando lentamente disfrutando de la sombra del frondoso árbol.

-Hisashiburi, Shikamaru…- dijo la rubia

-I…Ino…- gimoteó el shinobi ante el tacto y el llamado de su compañera.

-Shika…Shika…Despierta…-

-¿Acaso es ella quién me llama?-se preguntó el jounnin entre sueños.

-¡Ino!-gritó incorporándose debido a la sorpresa de verla frente a sus ojos.

La chica sonrió.

Kami…cuanto había extrañado su hermosa sonrisa.

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos inmediatamente al escuchar lo siguiente:

-¡Shikamaru Baka!- y después alzó su puño para depositar un fuerte golpe en el brazo izquierdo del moreno.

-¡Omae! ¡¿Ino, por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Shikamaru parándose del césped.

-¿¡QUÉ POR QUÉ, QUÉ POR QUÉ!- le gritó Ino mientras se paraba también y comenzaba a pegarle en el pecho con ambas manos.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a ir a Suna? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas durante meses? ¿¡Por qué nunca me enviaste noticias tuyas!-

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya habías llegado?...- le dijo ya más tranquila y paró de golpearlo.

Shikamaru estaba muy dolido por todo lo anterior respecto a Kiba, así que no pudo más y explotó…

-¡Te lo hubiera dicho Ino! ¡Te lo hubiera dicho si no fuera por la Godaime! Te lo hubiera dicho hoy mismo pero estabas muy ocupada con tu nuevo juguete, el chico Inuzuka-

-¿De qué estás hablando Shikamaru?-

-Por favor Ino, no finjas, no trates de engañarme como a los demás, sabes que tú no puedes mentirme, yo no soy como tus clientes…- dijo el moreno recalcando las últimas palabras.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Shikamaru? Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no me siento orgullosa de ser miembro de las kunoichis de seducción, lo hago por mi aldea y por mi gente….-

-Sí seguro…-

-¡Fui una estúpida… No debí de haberte dicho, no debí de haber confiado en tí!-

-Tienes razón, no debiste, pero aún así veo que te has conseguido otro remplazo ¿no? Dime ¿Qué tal te va con tu nuevo cliente, Kiba? Pasan las noches muy bien ¿cierto?-

-¿Nanda to?...- preguntó la chica comenzando a temblar, no creía todo lo que le estaba diciendo…

-No te hagas como si no entendieras…Yo mismo los escuché y también escuché tu plática con Sakura…-

-¡Con que fuiste tú! ¡Tú eras el que estaba escuchándonos en el cuarto y tú te convertiste en Lee!-

-Sí Ino, fui yo…-

-Es de muy mala educación espiar a tus amigos y…-

-Es muy malo engañar y jugar con los demás…- la interrumpió el Nara.

-Yo no he…jugado con nadie…-

-Dime entonces que has estado haciendo con Kiba ¿ah?-

-Pues pensaba decírtelo en cuanto regresarás, pero veo que el calor de Suna te afectó o ¿es qué acaso sufriste algún hechizo de Temari?- se defendió Ino.

-¡Deja a Temari, ella no tiene nada que ver, no te metas con ella!- le gritó su compañero.

-¿Así que es verdad? Son ciertos los rumores… te gusta ella…- dijo la mentalista con cierta tristeza.

Shikamaru se sentía bastante enojado y dolido, por tal motivo, mintió…

-Sí Ino, son ciertos los rumores…-

-No…no es cierto…-La florista se llevo ambas manos a la boca bastante sorprendida y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te lo describa así como tú se lo decías a Sakura?- le preguntó el manipulador de sombras.

-¿Describirle qué? No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices…-

-Lo que has empezado a hacer con Kiba…-

-No lo puedo creer Nara, creí que lo entenderías- dijo la rubia tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-¿Entender su relación? No lo creo linda…-

-¿Relación? El solo me ha estado ayudando, desde que te fuiste Kiba se ha encargado de mis…-

-SÍ…¿Y tú le pagas su ayuda con tu cuerpo?- preguntó Shikamaru quién no vió el daño de sus palabras.

-¡Vete de aquí! Vete a Suna con Temari, vete y shine Shikamaru!- gritó la Yamanaka, no pudo contenerse más y se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Kuso! ¿Qué le he dicho? ¿Por qué dije esas cosas que no son ciertas?-

Cuando Shikamaru se dió cuenta de todo lo que dijo y de lo hirientes que fueron sus palabras, corrió tratando de alcanzarla.

-¡INO! Discúlpame…Yo no quise decir eso…- dijo el de la coleta inútilmente pues Ino ya se encontraba muy lejos de él.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***°…Con Ino…..*°**

Llegó a su casa llorando, furiosa y dolida, abrió rápidamente la puerta y entró. Vió que su padre se encontraba ahí pero ella solo pasó de largo sin decirle una palabra, no quería que la viera así, ni tampoco preocuparlo.

Subió las escaleras e ingresó a su habitación y una vez que estuvo allí, se aventó sobre la cama, tomó una almohada y hundió su hermoso rostro en ésta para seguir llorando.

Inoichi se encontraba en la parte de abajo de la casa leyendo unos pergaminos, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. El mayor dejó a un lado su tarea y se paró de la mesa en la que se encontraba trabajando para ir y abrir la puerta.

-Hola Sakura ¿vienes a buscar a Ino?- preguntó el rubio a la recién llegada.

-Hola Señor Yamanaka, hai, he venido a buscarla para ir juntas al festival-

-¿Usted no asistirá?- preguntó la pelirosa al padre de su amiga.

-Me temo que no podré ir, tengo una misión mañana y aún tengo trabajo por hacer, pero estoy seguro de que ustedes se divertirán mucho- le dijo Inoichi con una sonrisa.

-Pasa, ella ya está en su habitación-

-¡Hai, arigatou!- dijo la de ojos jade y subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto de su amiga.

-¡Ino, abre, soy yo Sakura!-

Al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta por su cuenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí frente…?- preguntó Ino a la Haruno.

-Ino, linda ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Sakura mientras se acercaba a ella al ver que estaba llorando y cuando estuvo al lado de la rubia, ésta se le arrojó a los brazos buscando consuelo.

-Cuéntamelo Ino…-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***°….Con Shikamaru….°***

Aún se encontraba en el bosque, estaba reflexionando todo lo que había sucedido una minutos antes, sin encontrar respuestas del por qué se comportó de esa manera con su amiga.

-Tsk…Lo más lógico sería ir y pedirle disculpas, aunque claro, no será nada fácil después de todo lo que le grité- dijo Shikamaru recostándose otra vez en el pasto para poder buscar un solución.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***°…..Con Ino y Sakura…..°***

-¿¡Él te dijo todo eso! No lo puedo creer Ino…- dijo la pelirosa.

- ¡KONOYARRO!- gritó su Inner.

Ino asintió y se dejó caer en su cama bocarriba tapando su rostro con la almohada.

-Si tan solo tuviera en cuenta todo lo que hiciste durante su ausencia y de todo lo que sufriste… Él no sabe nada y mucho menos de Kiba- dijo apretando su puño tratando de contener su rabia, pero después inhaló un par de veces y cuando se calmó le dijo:

-¡Inoshishi! Levántate…¡No te vas a quedar ahí llorando, sal de la cama en este momento que nos vamos al Festival a divertirnos!-

-Pero Sakura yo no…-

-¡No señor, a tí, Ino Yamanaka ningún hombre te hará llorar, nunca más! ¡Eso mí querida cerda lo he aprendido de tí y yo estoy aquí para recordártelo! ¡Shannaro!- le gritó su amiga y con su fuerza sobrehumana la alzó de la cama para llevarla al baño a tomar una ducha.

-¡Oe…chotto mate! ¡Pelo de chicle, puedo hacerlo sola!- gritó la mentalista mientras era despojada de sus ropas…

Unos minutos después Sakura ya había terminado de bañar a Ino.

Abrió el ropero de la florista y sacó el precioso kimono que había comprado el día anterior.

-Oe… Frentesota ¿Tú qué te vas a poner?- le preguntó la ojiazul a su compañera al ver que ella todavía llevaba sus ropas ninja.

-Tranquila, traje una mochila donde metí el kimono que me pondré, pero primero te ayudaré a ti ya que tu apariencia es deplorable…- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Siéntate en la silla para que comience a arreglarte-

-Mate, aún no tengo puesta mi ropa…- le dijo la rubia quién solo estaba cubierta con una toalla.

-Te vestirás hasta lo último para que no manchemos el kimono de maquillaje-

-Hai, lo que tu digas frente, no estoy de humor para pelear contigo…-

-Bien Ino, es hora de ponerte hermosa por primera vez en tu vida- continuó Sakura guiñándole un ojo y llevándola frente al buró que tenía un gran espejo, cepillos, peinetas y maquillaje, todo listo para ser usado por las kunoichis.

Al cabo de un rato Ino lucía realmente preciosa, Sakura le había hecho un muy lindo peinado, era una media coleta alta con muchos adornos con formas de flores, el flequillo estaba de igual forma solo que su amiga le había ayudado a rizarlo de las puntas y también el resto de su cabello.

Sus ojos fueron maquillados con brillos, sombra morada, y delineados de negro para resaltar el color azul de sus ojos. Sus mejillas tenían un toque de rubor color rosa del mismo tono que sus labios.

La pelirosa le ayudó a ponerse el kimono de color morado, tenía los bordes de color magenta con detalles en blanco y cuando terminó de atarle el obi, le pidió que se viera en el espejo.

-Cerda…Mírate, sinceramente no parece que estuviste llorando durante horas, dilo… ¡Soy la mejor!-

Cuando Ino se miró finalmente, no pudo creer lo que veía, debía admitirlo, lucía bastante hermosa, su amiga lo había logrado a pesar de que unas horas antes se encontraba hecha un desastre.

-¡Frente de Marquesina, me encantó todo! ¡Arigatou!- le agradeció la Yamanaka mientras la abrazaba.

-No Ino… no agradezcas, solo estoy devolviéndote lo que una vez hiciste por mí- le respondió la Haruno con una sonrisa.

-Te ayudaré a ponerte tu kimono frentesota, ya es tarde, ahora yo tendré que ayudarte para que la gente al verte no piense que te adelantaste al Halloween- dijo la rubia riéndose.

-¡Esa es la Ino que conozco! Te pegaría pero por alguna razón me gusta verte reír en vez de llorar…-

-Ven aquí frente, es hora de hacer un milagro…-

Cuando Ino terminó de arreglar a Sakura, quedó realmente satisfecha.

Le había hecho un hermoso peinado, todo su cabello recogido por una peineta que combinaba con el color de su kimono.

Su maquillaje era muy natural, sin embargo se veía muy bonita, constaba de sombra rosa, delineador negro alrededor de sus ojos, rubor y labios de color melocotón.

Y su kimono, tan lindo, era rosa con muchos bordados de flores blancas y su obi, de color rojo.

-¡Sugoi Inoshishi!- dijo emocionada la Haruno dando vueltas frente al espejo para contemplarse mejor.

-Lo ves… solo necesitaba calmarme un poco…- dijo Ino.

-Hai, hai…Ya vámonos antes de que se acabe el Festival-

Las dos kunoichis bajaron.

-¡Outosan!- gritó la del kimono morado.

-¿Princesa?- preguntó su padre desde la cocina.

-¡Ya nos vamos! Recuerda que hoy me quedaré a dormir con Sakura-

-De acuerdo princesa, cuídate y diviértete- le dijo mientras la abrazaba y la besaba.

-¡Hai…Te amo papi!-

-¡Adiós Señor Yamanaka!- le gritó Sakura.

-Adiós Sakura- dijo Inoichi agitando su mano a modo de despedida.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***°….Con Shikamaru….°***

Shikamaru había llegado a Konoha, se disponía a ir por la Yamanaka, pero al pasar frente a su departamento, se detuvo y decidió entrar puesto que hace algunas horas había llegado de su misión y no quería ir luciendo como carne empanizada.

N:A (Siento que fue para que así tuviera más tiempo y pensar que decirle a Ino XD)

-Mendokusai… Tendré que demorar un poco más, espera Ino…- dijo el moreno al entrar a su casa para tomar una ducha.

Después de media hora el shinobi estaba listo, se peinó de igual forma pero decidió dejar de lado sus ropas ninja, se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de mangas largas, sin embargo se las arremangó de manera que quedaran a la altura de sus codos y dejó sin abotonar los primeros tres botones dejando lucir su bien formado y tostado pecho.

Salió de su departamento y fue corriendo hasta la casa de Ino, tocó la puerta pero no abrió ella.

-¡Hey, Shikamaru! Hisashiburi- dijo el mayor abrazándolo.

-Veo que has crecido hijo…-

-Konbawa Señor… Yamanaka- dijo el moreno a punto de asfixiarse.

-¿Está Ino aquí?- preguntó Shikamaru cuando el mentalista lo soltó.

-No hijo, mi princesa y Sakura ya se fueron hace media hora-

-Tsk! Tarde demasiado en la ducha…-

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el padre de Ino.

-No, nada señor. En ese caso será mejor que me vaya a buscarla en el Festival ¡Matta ne!- dijo el jounnin dándose la vuelta para partir.

-Que bueno es tenerte de vuelta…ya le hacías falta- dijo el Yamanaka antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Hmn?- volteó el manipulador de sombras.

Pero el padre de Ino ya había cerrado la puerta, dejándolo con la duda.

-Tengo que encontrarla pronto y aclararle las cosas…- dijo el de ojos caoba encaminándose hacia el centro de la Aldea.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lo sientoooo! Sé que van a querer matarme, pero es que Shikamaru malinterpreto todo y se enojó además quería explicar de una vez lo de Kiba, pero si no va a quedar muy largo, espero me disculpen porque les había prometido explicar lo del Inuzuka, pero cumplí mi promesa de subirlo hoy si tenía más de 6 reviews, espero me disculpen, ya verán que para el siguiente queda todo explicadito!

Gracias :D Los kierooo! Besos y Abrazos Muuuuaaa!

PD: Les recuerdo que entre más reviews dejen, más me apuro y eso lo saben, lo he demostrado!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pero tranquilos, que para mi cumpleaños de seguro Kishimoto me los regala! Jajaja XD**

Konnichipuuu! :D

Glosario:

*Hidoii= ¡Eres malo/a!- ¡Que cruel!

*Hisashiburi= Ha pasado tanto tiempo

*Baka=Idiota/Tonto

*Omae= ¡Tú! (Mucho más agresivo)

*¿Nanda to?= ¿Qué Rayos?

*Omae-tachi=Ustedes (De forma agresiva)

*Kuso= Mierda

*Konoyarro=Cabrón

*Inoshishi=Cerdo/Puerco

*Oe=Oye

*Chotto mate= Espera un momento

*Mate=Espera

*Hai=Sí

*Dangos=Es un dumpling japonés con forma de bolita.

*Arigatou=Gracias

Bunshin= Clon

*Bucho=Jefe

*Konbawa=Buenas tardes/ Buenas Noches

*Wakata=Entendido/Entiendo

*Shishou=Maestro/a

°-Yuujou To Koi-°

(Amor y Amistad VI)

***°….. Con Ino y Sakura…...°***

La celebración era en honor a los antiguos Hokages, por ello al Festival se le invirtió bastante tiempo y dinero, todo el centro estaba adornado con muchas flores y papel crepé de todo tipo de colores, había música, comida, puestos de juegos y claro no podían faltar los fuegos artificiales. Había llegado mucha gente, también habían de otros lugares, todos dispuestos a pasar un buen rato.

-¡Sugoi Puerca! Mira todo esto… ¡Hay muchas cosas lindas! – le dijo la Haruno a Ino jalándola del brazo.

-¡Hai! ¡Oe frentesota…tranquila me zafarás el brazo!– le gritó la rubia temiendo por su brazo.

-¡Oh! Mira ahí está Naruto y Hinata. Se ven tan adorables juntos, me alegro por ella, al fin logró declararle su amor…- dijo Ino con tristeza cargada en las últimas palabras.

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata!- les gritó la pelirosa, alzando su brazo para llamar su atención.

-¡Hinata, ahí están las chicas, vamos con ellas dattebayo!- dijo el Uzumaki mientras jalaba de la muñeca a la de ojos perla, quién no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Sakura-chan! Ino…- dijo el rubio cuando llegó con ellas.

-I…Ino-san, Sakura-san- dijo la preciosa peliazul haciendo una reverencia hacia ellas.

-Basta de formalidades Hinata, somos amigas ¿no?- dijo Sakura separándola del portador del Kyubi.

-¡Así es Hinata, ven bailemos!- y después de decir esto Ino y Sakura tomaron una de sus respectivas manos para conducirla hacia un lugar en donde tenían música.

-¡Omae-tachi! ¡Se roban a mi pareja! ¿Qué haré mientras están con ella?- chilló Naruto al ver que se la llevaban.

-Haz algo productivo Naruto, puedes ir por algo de comer y también bebidas para nosotras- le gritó la de ojos jade al escuchar su comentario.

-Hidoii Sakura-chan…- contestó haciendo un mohín mientras se volteaba para ir por dichas cosas.

Un vez que él se marchó, las chicas comenzaron a bailar atrayendo las miradas de todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Naruto llegó a un puesto de dangos y ordenó muchos de ellos para él y para sus amigas, incluso pidió té verde para acompañar mejor a las deliciosas bolitas.

Pasó media hora y las chicas no llegaban, así que empezó a comer y a comer…

Después de un tiempo, el ojiazul estaba realmente satisfecho se había comido al menos 50 dangos y diez tazas de té.

-¡Ahh! Ya no puedo más-dattebayo…-

-Sakura-chan… Ayuda…- dijo el pobre gennin a punto de reventar y se le ocurrió una idea para ser salvado.

-¡Bunshin no Jutsu!-

¡Pff! Y un gordo Bunshin fue invocado.

-Ve…y trae a Sakura-chan- dijo antes de caer desmayado.

-¡Wakata bucho!- le respondió el bunshin y se fue revotando hasta donde se encontraban las chicas.

Shikamaru llegó al centro, pero ahora se encontraba con otro dilema. ¿Cómo la iba a encontrar con tanta gente? Hasta que…

-Naruto, Sakura, que bueno es verlos…¿Saben dónde está Ino?- les preguntó el jounnin al ver a la ninja médico y al gordito siendo regañado por ésta.

-¡Apártate de nuestro camino Nara!- dijo la pelirosa al pasar frente a él empujándolo con su hombro.

-Chotto-mate, Sakura, necesito saber dónde está Ino, onegai…- pidió el moreno tomándola del brazo para obligarla a voltear.

-¡No quiero tener problemas con mi Shishou es por ello que me estoy conteniendo para no golpearte con todas mi fuerzas, así que suéltame!- le gritó la Haruno haciendo un ademán brusco para que la soltara.

-No me importa, no lo haré, onegai dímelo…- dijo el shinobi tomándola nuevamente del brazo.

-¡Te lo advertí Nara!- gritó la imponente kunoichi preparándose para golpearlo.

-¡Shannaro!-

Pero justo en el momento en que su puño se iba a impactar contra la cara de Shikamaru, se atravesó el bunshin de Naruto.

-Sakura-chan ¿Ya vamos con mi bucho?- preguntó el pobre clon antes de que el puño de su amiga le diera de lleno en la cara, lanzándolo por los aires y unos cuantos segundos después se desvaneció. (¡Puff!)

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura e inmediatamente volteó furiosa para encarar al de la coleta.

-Mira lo que provocas, solo te gusta interferir y herir a los demás ¿cierto?-

-Sakura yo… Quiero disculparme con ella…No debí de haberle dicho esas cosas y si ella está feliz con el Inuzuka, yo lo entenderé y le brindaré mi apoyo por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo…-

-¿Nanda to Shikamaru?- le preguntó confundida, Sakura también tenía un coeficiente alto, por tal motivo relacionó todo lo que su amiga le contó y lo que acababa de decir el moreno, llegando así a una conclusión.

-Wakata, estabas celoso…Dijiste eso porque creíste que Ino tenía algo con Kiba- dijo la Haruno.

-Etto…Pues, sí…Aguarda ¿Quieres decir que Ino y Kiba no son novios?- preguntó Shikamaru con algo de emoción.

-Para nada…Shikamaru ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Me temo que has malinterpretado todo, déjame explicarte, pero te advierto que no es nada fácil de asimilar…-

-Verás, hubo un tiempo en el que Ino salía mucho a hacer misiones de seducción, como recordarás, Ino va sola puesto que ninguno de nosotros estamos preparados para ese tipo de situaciones-

Shikamaru asintió. –Continúa por favor…-

-En una ocasión, Ino fue designada a una misión a un poblado que se encuentra a dos horas de Konoha, era una misión rápida, nada riesgosa según la Godaime, se supone que estaría de regreso ese mismo día, pero…no llegó, pasaron dos días y aún no sabíamos nada de ella, Tsunade-sama estaba histérica, mando a un grupo de shinobis de tipo sensorial, entre ellos se encontraba Kiba…-

-Kiba y Akamaru fueron los que la encontraron en medio del camino, estaba malherida y exhausta, gastó todo su chakra tratando de curarse a ella misma, al parecer su misión se complicó debido a que fueron más shinobis de los que se pensaron, todos ellos pidiendo ser parte de ella, así que ella se defendió como pudo…Tsunade y Shizune la atendieron, yo solo ayudé con su recuperación, pero al leer el informe, me di cuenta de que le dislocaron los brazos, tenía fracturas en la pelvis y todavía los malditos se encargaron de romperle los tobillos para que no pudiera huir de ahí y así turnársela…Logró escapar después ya que desconocían que ella era ninja médico, pero no pudo avanzar mucho, ni pedir ayuda debido a su fatídico estado-

-¡Konoyarros! – exclamó Shikamaru comenzando a temblar de la rabia.

-Kiba la trajo en brazos, estaba muy mal como para ser cargada por Akamaru, cuando arribaron al Hospital de Konoha, Ino fue atendida rápidamente por la misma Godaime y su personal, en unas cuantas horas ella estaba estable, pero muy débil. Kiba pasó toda la noche con ella, me contó al día siguiente que ella entre sueños gritaba tu nombre…

El moreno se sentía bastante abrumado, Ino lo necesitaba y él no estuvo presente para ayudarla.

-Como sabrás, Kiba e Ino nunca fueron muy unidos, pero él se encariñó rápidamente de ella tras haberla rescatado y verla en esas condiciones. Por tal motivo decidió vengarla junto con Chouji, siguiendo el olor que encontró en las ropas de Ino, encontraron el lugar y mataron a todos los shinobis…Tsunade al enterarse, hizo todo lo posible para que quedaran impunes, ya que por dentro, ella también lo deseó después de todo el dolor que le hicieron pasar-

-Cuando despertó, no recordaba nada de ese día, lo cual agradecimos internamente, pero por lo mismo, al no recordar su accidente se fue sin avisarle a nadie. Izumo y Kotetsu la trajeron nuevamente al Hospital, dijeron que había ido hasta la entrada de Konoha y que antes de caer desmayada, preguntó por ti…-

Shikamaru negó varias veces con la cabeza, él no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esos malditos habían lastimado a "su" Ino, pero se alegró un poco al saber que los dos shinobis de tatuajes rojos en las mejillas, los habían hecho pagar con sus propias vidas.

-Ino repetía esta acción día con día, pero sus heridas no habían sanado del todo así que en secreto, Tsunade-sama nombró al Inuzuka como su protector ya que era el único que podía encontrarla rápidamente por su olor-

-Entiendo, así que él se encargó de ella- dijo Shikamaru con cierto pesar.

-¿Lo ves Shikamaru? Ino nunca dejó de buscarte ni siquiera cuando estaba herida-

-Pero yo creí que…Las escuché hablar el otro día de que el Inuzuka y ella hacían…"eso"-

-¿Eso?¿Quieres describirme mejor lo que escuchaste?- preguntó Sakura.

-¡Tsk! Amm…Pues escuché que ella te decía que… lo tomó y comenzó a…- se acercó al oído de la kunoichi y le dijo todo lo que había escuchado en esa ocasión.

-¡¿Nanda to?- gritó la Haruno antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Parece que también tendré que explicarte eso, aunque, no deberías de enterarte por mi cuenta, ten muy presente de que solo lo hago porque quiero ayudarlos ¿ok?-

El jounnin frente a ella asintió esperando la explicación.

-Dos meses después de lo sucedido con Ino, Tsunade-sama decidió relevarla de las misiones de seducción, al menos hasta que se haya recuperado del trauma psicológico y pueda recordarlo por sí misma, como sabemos, Ino depende de su mente para realizar sus jutsus, sin ellos será presa fácil; aunque claro ella ha seguido practicando de igual manera. Debido a todo el tiempo libre que ha tenido últimamente se dedicó a estudiar las propiedades curativas de las plantas, logrando sorprendentes resultados-

-Cuando dominó y aprendió todo lo referente a las plantas y raíces decidió experimentar con ellas y Kiba al ser su protector pasaba todos los días y partes de la noche con ella en caso de que recordara algo o tratara de irse, se convirtió en su perro de laboratorio oliendo y probando con Ino cada una de sus mezclas, pero por lo que me explicó, nunca fue desagradable porque al final de cuentas; eran solo cremas y ungüentos…solo eso Shikamaru…-

-Así que solo era eso…- dijo el moreno bajando la mirada bastante apenado por haber malinterpretado todo y haberle dicho todas esas cosas tan hirientes a su amiga.

-Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba es veterinaria así que se juntó con Ino para que le ayudara a crear remedios para los animales a base de plantas ya que era mejor aceptado por ellos. Es por eso que Kiba e Ino pasan mucho tiempo juntos, han forjado una buena amistad y trabajan juntos diariamente, sin embargo, el Inuzuka conoce a la perfección los sentimientos de Ino y le prometió que la cuidaría hasta que tú estuvieras de vuelta…-

Shikamaru estaba realmente aliviado, sin duda el chico-perro era un buen amigo…

N/A: (Ahora Shikamaru no sabe si quedarse con Ino o ir y buscar al Inuzuka XD)

-Sakura…Arigatou-

-Hai, hai…ahora ve, búscala y discúlpate con ella-

-¡Ah! Y otra cosa Shikamaru…No dudes. Solo vive y entrégate a la vida, entrégate al amor…-

-Solo si es con ella…- completó el manipulador de sombras con una sonrisa.

La de ojos jade asintió. -Así es, y si no, yo misma me encargaré de dejarte sin hijos para que ninguna mujer te haga caso…¿De acuerdo Nara?- le dijo antes de soltarse a reír.

-Ahora sí me permites, tengo que atender al baka de Naruto- dijo la pelirosa antes de salir corriendo en busca de su compañero de equipo.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrarla y pedirle disculpas para después expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

¿Qué tal mis niños? ¿Gusto?

¡Al fin! Ya explique lo que hizo con Kiba….lo ven, si era una inocente plática, o no?

Jajaja :D Ahora solo faltan dos capítulos más para terminar yo creo, lo que pasa, es que les quiero pedir su opinión, desean lemmon, desean que pervierta un poco más su mente con mi experiencia de 19 años?

Jajajaja :P Es broma, es broma…

No, de hecho si, es enserio, por favor háganme saber si quieren que ponga lemmon. Recuerden que yo, estoy para darles gusto a ustedes y si se han dado cuenta, porque estoy actualizando rapidito a pesar de que estoy en exámenes!

INNER: ( Por eso repruebas Karla! XD )

¡Oh demonios! ¡Cállate! No digas mi nombre baka!

Ah, sí, sí en que estábamos…Ah ya! Que tengan un excelente día, las kierooo! :D Besos! Muuuuaa! *.* Bye-bye!

Y recuerden púchenle a la parte de abajo que dice Review this Chapter plis!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si lo fueran Anko e Iruka pelearían por el amor de Kakashi XD**

He aquí, a dos capis de terminar este mendokusai fic.

Dedicado a mis niñas hermosas, pixiosas, que me hacen saber su opinión!

A leer n.n

*-Hai=Si

*-Oe=Oye

*-Omae=Tú

*Bucho=Jefe

*-Konoyarro=Cabrón

*Shinrashin no Jutsu= Jutsu de Confusión Mental

*-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu=Jutsu Clones de Sombra

*Kuso=Mierda

*-Kage kubi shibari no jutsu= Jutsu Estrangulamiento de Sombra

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yuujou To Koi

(Amistad y Amor) Capítulo VII

Shikamaru vió a Sakura entrar al puesto de dangos, se giró y comenzó a caminar volteando hacia todos lados para poder encontrar a Ino.

***°…Con Ino y Hinata…°***

Las chicas estaban en el centro de la pista, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, Hinata lucía un poco tímida y sus movimientos eran algo conservadores, pero elegantes. Sin embargo Ino era todo lo contrario; ella se movía como si fuera un felino, con movimientos llenos de gracia pero a la vez tan bravíos… La gente que se encontraba a su alrededor las miraban extasiados, el simple hecho de verlas producía fascinación, parecía como si todos hubieran caído presas de algún embrujo.

-Oe, mira a esas bellezas…- dijo un shinobi de la Aldea de Roca que pasaba por ahí avisándole a sus camaradas.

Sus acompañantes se giraron haciéndole caso.

-Sí son realmente lindas, mira a la de pelo azul, es toda una belleza japonesa-

-Ni que lo digas, pero observa a la rubia, es realmente hermosa, pareciera que es mestiza…-

Los cuchicheos se hacían presentes entre aquel grupo de seis shinobis, todos los comentarios relacionados con las hermosas chicas.

-Chicos, deséenme suerte, iré a pedirle a alguna de ellas que baile conmigo…- dijo el jefe muy convencido de sí mismo.

-¡Hai bucho!- le gritaron sus compañeros mientras veían que su jefe se acercaba hacia ellas.

Cuando estuvo frente a las kunoichis preguntó a Hinata lo siguiente:

-¡Hey, preciosa! ¿No quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo?- le dijo el shinobi acercándose mucho a ella.

-Etto…Lo siento pe…pero no gracias…- dijo la peliazul haciendo una reverencia hacia él.

-¡Vamos! Solo pasearemos un rato…- le dijo nuevamente el hombre tratándola de convencer.

Ino paró de bailar y se dirigió hacia Hinata, para ver qué estaba sucediendo, al acercarse a ella pudo ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, pues el chico la estaba tomando de los brazos y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

-¡Dijo que no quiere, déjala en paz!- dijo desafiante la rubia, empujándolo para que se separa de la Hyuga.

El mayor volteó a verla y sonrió.

-Tienes razón, he cambiado de parecer…Mejor te quiero a ti…- le dijo tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

-¡Omae, suéltame!- le gritó Ino haciendo un movimiento brusco para que la soltara.

-¡Ino-san!- gritó su amiga viendo que se la estaban llevando a un grupo de hombres, todos ellos dirigiendo miradas lascivas hacia la platinada.

-Oe, oe, no grites…. ¿Quieres?- y tras decir esto hizo una señal con su mano y sus colegas llegaron rápidamente tomando a Hinata de las manos por la parte de atrás.

-¡Suéltenla bakas!- dijo Ino zafándose del agarre del capitán y sacando un kunai de entre sus ropas.

El grupo de shinobis se empezó a reír de Ino.

-Cuidado preciosa, puedes lastimarte con eso…- dijo uno acercándose a ella.

-Sí... tienes razón…- dijo la ojiazul bajando el arma, pero justo cuando él otro llegó frente a ella, alzó nuevamente su kunai para después enterrarlo en el brazo izquierdo del bocón.

-¡Maldita!- gritó agarrándose el brazo del que empezaba a emanar un líquido rojo.

-¡A ella! Ya no podrá atacar, puedo ver que es la única arma que trae!- dijo uno de ellos.

Ino sonrió.

-Bakas…no necesito de ellas- dijo al formar una serie de sellos haciendo el último a la altura de su pecho.

-¡SHINRASHIN NO JUTSU!-

Al terminar de decir esto, soltaron a Hinata y comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos.

-Vámonos Hinata- dijo Ino mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a correr hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaban ellos, pero de repente…

-¿A dónde crees qué vas? ¡Te tengo!- gritó uno de los ninjas tomando a la Yamanaka del tobillo pues había salido por debajo del piso.

-Hinata, ve con Sakura y Naruto, yo me encargaré de este último-

-Pero…Ino-san…-

-Estaré bien, sé cómo lidiar con este tipo de hombres…-

La chica de ojos perla asintió y salió corriendo en busca de sus amigos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***°…..Con Shikamaru…..°***

Shikamaru se encontraba caminando por el centro, aún no lograba encontrar a Ino, motivo por el cual estaba dando varias vueltas por ahí, estaba seguro de que estaría cerca, pues él sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho bailar esa clase de música, y donde él estaba era el único lugar donde la tenían, pero era muy molesto porque muchos aldeanos se habían amontonado en un solo lugar, al parecer rodeando a unos muchachos.

-¡Que alguien informe a la Godaime!-

-¡Yo la conozco, la rubia es hija de los Yamanaka!-

Shikamaru agudizó su oído ¿acaso esa gente había mencionado a una rubia y a los Yamanaka?

-Ahh!- gritó la florista cuando su agresor le clavó una aguja cargada de chakra en el tobillo.

-Ya no podrás mover la pierna, es hora de que pagues el daño que has hecho a mis compañeros- y tras decir esto comenzó a reírse saliendo totalmente del piso.

El chico formó varios sellos y lanzó varias ondas de chakra en forma de látigo golpeando a cada uno de sus compañeros para que salieran del jutsu formado por la mentalista.

Cuando todos ellos estuvieron libres del jutsu se dirigieron hacia ella.

Ino trató de alejarse de ellos arrastrándose con sus manos, y cuando estuvo acorralada por ellos, varias imágenes comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza, imágenes donde ella se encontraba de la misma forma, acorralada, siendo lastimada, tocada por todos ellos...

Ino dió un grito desgarrador al recordar aquella vez en la que casi muere.

-¡No no me toquen, aléjense de mí por favor!- gritó la rubia abrazando sus rodillas, recordando todo, todo había vuelto a su mente…El mismo jutsu que había usado en sí misma para borrar aquellos momentos se había acabado…

-¿Por qué lo recuerdo justo en este momento?-preguntó cuando sintió varias lágrimas surcar su rostro.

-Shh…Tranquila querida, lo vas a disfrutar…Llévensela de aquí-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

Los aldeanos comenzaron a impacientarse ningún shinobi se encontraba cerca para poder socorrerla, pero algunos de ellos se habían interpuesto para evitar que se la llevaran.

-Váyanse de aquí, ya no son bienvenidos en esta aldea- dijo uno de los recién llegados.

-Sí, será mejor que se vayan o vendrá el protector de Ino, el chico Inuzuka para acabarlos- dijo el más chico de los que se encontraban protegiéndola.

-Dejen a Ino-chan, por favor, tendrán problemas si no se van ahora- dijo un chico de cabellos negros y se puso frente a ella con sus brazos extendidos listo para defenderla.

El jefe rió aún más.

-¿Enserio creen que pueden detenernos mocosos?- dijo mientras sacaba nuevamente su látigo de chakra que segundos después se impactó en el pecho de aquel muchacho que se encontraba frente a Ino.

-¡KYOSUKE!-gritó la rubia al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo cayendo a su lado derecho con sangre saliendo de su boca y del pecho.

-Tú me has curado siempre Ino-chan, debo de pagarte de algún modo-

-Siempre me gustaste pero…yo sé a quién pertenece tu corazón y quiero que seas feliz, por eso…por eso… yo también te protegeré hasta que llegue Shikamaru-san…-dijo Kyosuke pasando su mano por el rostro de la Yamanaka.

Con ambas manos ella apretó la mano del chico sobre su rostro –Kyosuke…yo discúlpame…Solo resiste, por favor…- le suplicó la rubia.

-¡Konoyarro! ¡No pases tus manos en ella!- dijo otro impactando su puño en el estómago del azabache.

Y los demás miembros se lanzaron contra los otros dos.

-¡NO!…Paren, por favor, no los lastimen…-dijo Ino llorando cada vez más de la impotencia, viendo a Kyosuke cerrar sus ojos verdes y a los otros volar por los aires.

-Iré…Iré con ustedes, pero prometan que no le harán daño a nadie más…- dijo la ojiazul viendo a sus amigos desmayados.

-Así me gusta…lo ven, es muy fácil domar a los animales salvajes…- dijo el jefe a sus colegas, para después tomar a la kunoichi y comenzar a jalarla lejos de ahí.

Shikamaru al escuchar aquellos gritos y plegarias empezó a correr hacia el tumulto de gente, tenía que averiguar si Ino estaba ahí.

A su lado vió que también se encontraban corriendo Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Izumo y Kotetsu dirigidos hacia el mismo lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shikamaru a los demás.

-Hinata nos dijo que unos shinobis de la Aldea de la Roca las estaban molestando, a ella y a Ino- le contestó Naruto.

-A nosotros nos informaron que un grupo de hombres estaban causando problemas en el centro- contestó también Izumo.

-No me digas…que… ¿Quieres decir que Ino se encuentra ahí?- dijo Shikamaru temiendo por su mejor amiga, al ver a Hinata asentir, sus dudas fueron disipadas y aceleró el paso.

-¡INO!- gritaron todos al unisonó cuando llegaron a dicho lugar, todos ellos viendo horrorizados la escena, tres muchachos en el piso inconscientes debido a las múltiples heridas y a Ino desmayada con una de sus piernas llena de sangre sobre la espalda del más grande.

Sakura y Hinata fueron inmediatamente con los heridos para ayudarlos, dejando a los chicos encargarse de los malhechores.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Izumo y Kotetsu se pusieron frente a ellos, cerrándoles el paso y dispuestos a pelear.

-¡Suéltala-dattebayo!-

-Si no lo hacen, tendrán que afrontar las consecuencias- dijo el de la venda en la cara invocando de su pergamino un arma grande en forma de concha con muchos picos.

-Shikamaru, tu ve por Ino, nosotros nos encargamos de los demás- dijo Izumo sacando una espada en forma de kunai de la espalda de Kotetsu.

-KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU-

-Arigatou- Shikamaru asintió y se dirigió hacia el que tenía a Ino, pero éste comenzó a huir en dirección donde estaba la puerta del sur.

A su espalda pudo escuchar como sus amigos empezaban a pelear contra los de la Roca, pero ahora por lo único que debía de preocuparse era de ella…

Cuando el shinobi de la Roca se disponía a cruzar la puerta, el moreno hizo su jugada…

-KAGEMANE NO JUTSU-

El que traía a la rubia paró de repente.

-Kuso…Pero…¿Cómo? Ya casi lograba escapar…- dijo con cierto temblor en su cuerpo.

-No, eso fue lo que yo te hice creer,…Mi jutsu funciona con las sombras, así que te hice venir hasta este punto al ver en la dirección a la que corrías, si te das cuenta en este lugar es donde hay más luz, debido a que esta es una entrada. ¿Comprendes ahora?- dijo Shikamaru mientras se iba aproximando a él.

Formó una serie de sellos completamente diferente al jutsu anterior y gritó:

-KAGE KUBI SHIBARI NO JUTSU-

La sombra que estaba sosteniéndolo de los pies, se tornó más grande y comenzó a subir por su cuerpo hasta posicionarse finalmente en su cuello.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó el hombre a Shikamaru bastante asustado.

-Tranquilo todavía no te hará nada, solo hasta que yo lo ordene…-

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el de ojos caoba tomó a Ino por la cintura y la bajó hasta él, pasando una de sus manos detrás de sus rodillas y la otra detrás de su espalda acomodándola cerca de su pecho.

-Ahora sí…Asústate...-

-¡Katsu!-gritó el manipulador de sombras, haciendo que la sombra apretara el cuello de aquel shinobi, hasta asfixiarlo…

-¡Agh!- se quejó antes de caer inerte al piso.

Se dio la vuelta para irse de allí junto con Ino.

-Todo estará bien problemática, ya estoy de vuelta, no dejaré que nadie te dañe otra vez…Incluyéndome a mí…- le susurró el Nara al tiempo en que pasaba sus dedos por las mejillas de Ino para limpiar aquellas lágrimas que surcaban su perfecto rostro.

-No te volveré a dejar… ¡Nunca!-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

¡Hey! Hola! He aquí el capitulo, sé que tarde un poco más, pero como les había comentado, estoy en exámenes finales para pasar a 2do semestre de Universidad, así que créanme, es bastante problemático! D:

Bueno mis niñas, solo falta un capi más para el final; así que deséenme suerte si?

Besos y gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews! Muuuuaaa! *.*

Dejen reviews si no lo hacen… me apareceré en la noche y te jalaré las piernas…bueno no solo eso... Jajaja :P

INNER: ¡Eres una maldita pervertida! ¿Cómo qué les vas a agarrar las piernas a las chicas?

¡Tú cállate! ¡No es lo que parece!...

Amm..¿En qué estaba? ]¡Ah!...ya recordé…

Bye-Bye! Te desea un excelente día hoy y siempre…Chanekin!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si lo fueran Ino y Shikamaru estarían comprometidos y viviendo juntos XD**

Konnichipuuu! Bueno como les había dicho, estoy en exámenes así que no puedo actualizar tan pronto…

He decidido cortar este capítulo en dos para que no se me impacienten mucho, de acuerdo?

De antemano gracias n.n

A leer!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

°-Yuujou To Koi-°

(Amistad y Amor VIII)

Shikamaru decidió llevarse a Ino de aquel lugar, no quería que despertara viendo a todas esas personas que la hicieron sufrir, pero tampoco quería llevarla al Hospital pues aquel ambiente tampoco le ayudaría.

Caminó un rato hasta que llegó a su casa, en un principio había pensado en llevarla directamente a la residencia de los Yamanaka, pero al recordar a Inoichi, pensó que lo mejor sería curarla y cambiarla antes de llevarla a su casa, no quería que el padre de la rubia cometiera actos ilícitos con él.

Entraron a la casa y la recostó con cuidado sobre un sofá. Después de dejarla entró al baño para sacar un botiquín y regresó a la sala para curarla. Sacó un frasco de agua oxigenada y un poco de algodón, sumergió lo último en el frasco para comenzar a aplicarlo sobre su tobillo pero en cuanto la toco despertó muy sobresaltada.

-¡No me toques!- gritó por inercia al sentir que el moreno le alzaba el kimono para poder limpiarle la herida.

-Ino, tranquila soy solo yo…- dijo el moreno tratándola de calmar.

-No me importa quién seas, déjame…- contestó fríamente y trató de pararse, pero debido a la herida no pudo mantenerse mucho en pie, en cuanto comenzó a tambalearse las manos del shinobi la tomaron de la cintura para ayudarle a sostenerse.

-¡Que no me toques!- gritó la rubia zafándose de él agarre del manipulador de sombras.

-Ino por favor quiero ayudarte…-

-Ya has hecho suficiente por mí, además ni siquiera sé quién eres, ni donde estoy… ¡Demonios!- dijo la rubia y nuevamente las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡Tsk! No llores, soy yo, Shikamaru, tu compañero de equipo. Estás en mi casa, todo está bien, no te haré daño…-

-No, esta no es tu casa… -

-Ino recuerda que la compré antes de irme a Suna, la venimos a ver juntos, tú me ayudaste a elegirla…¿No recuerdas?-

-Mírame Ino, soy Shikamaru…- le dijo el jounnin tomándola su rostro con ayuda de sus manos, obligándola a que viera sus ojos.

El moreno limpió sus lágrimas y vio con sorpresa que después de que ella vio sus ojos caoba, dejó de llorar.

La florista asintió –Ya sé quién eres-

-Por favor Ino, ya no uses más ese tipo de jutsus en ti, sabes que pueden bloquear tu memoria a largo plazo. Pero me alegra que ya lo recordaras. ¡No quiero que me olvides!- le dijo y después la abrazó.

-Anda problemática, si no tienes mucho chakra y no quieres que te toque, puedes tomar mi cuerpo para curarte- dijo el shinobi cerrando los ojos.

-De acuerdo, lo tomaré- formó un par de sellos y gritó:

-SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU-

El cuerpo de la rubia quedó sentado en el sofá y tomó el cuerpo de su amigo.

Sacó primero la aguja que estaba atravesada en su tobillo y después comenzó a emanar chakra verde de sus manos, dirigiéndolas hacia su pie.

En unos cuantos minutos había terminado su labor, lucía bastante bien, no quedo ni siquiera un rasguño en su cuerpo.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuerpo de Shikamaru pudo ver varios recuerdos e imágenes de esa noche y pudo apreciar lo que el moreno había hecho por ella y también lo que le había dicho mientras estaba inconsciente.

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó. Supongo que... tendré que agradecerte- susurró antes de gritar:

-¡KAI!-

Ambos regresaron a sus respectivos cuerpos.

Ino se enderezó y apoyó la pierna que acababa de curar, ya no le dolía.

-Lo ves te dije que era bueno curando, pero tú nunca me hiciste caso…- le dijo el moreno en un intento de hacerla reír, pero no funcionó, seguía viéndolo igual que antes, como si fuera un total desconocido.

-Arigatou Nara- dijo la mentalista antes de voltearse y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

Tengo que detenerla, tengo que explicarle lo que en verdad sucedió, quiero decirle lo que siento pero…no sé cómo hacerlo… ¿Por qué no me atrevo de una vez?

-Espera Ino, no puedes irte en esas condiciones ¿no quieres primero lavarte y cambiarte?…- fue lo único que le pudo decir para que se pudiera quedar más tiempo.

La ojiazul se giró para verse al espejo de la sala, estaba manchada de lágrimas, sangre y tierra, así que consideró lo que le dijo.

-Bien, lo haré-

-Sígueme, te mostraré el baño, te daré una toalla y también ropa- dijo el shinobi al tiempo en que subía las escaleras, seguido de la Yamanaka.

Shikamaru le dio una toalla y la condujo hacia el baño.

-Puedes tomar lo que gustes y tomarte el tiempo que desees. Yo te dejaré en mi cuarto la ropa que haya encontrado para ti-

La rubia asintió e ingresó al baño.

Shikamaru se metió a su cuarto y empezó a buscar en el armario y algunos cajones en busca de prendas para su compañera. Al cabo de unos minutos, encontró una playera de color naranja similar a la que usaba en sus días libres y los pants más ajustados que tenía, pero aún no sabía que darle como ropa íntima, sacó una camiseta interior que tenía y decidió también ponerla junto con las otras por si se la quería poner. Las colocó sobre la cama y después se dejó caer en el colchón, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo disculparse, se frotó las sienes tratando de calmarse y poder pensar mejor, pero nada se le ocurría…

Escuchó que el agua había dejado de correr, posteriormente escuchó la puerta y vio que Ino estaba frente a él, con esa diminuta toalla rodeando su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo, sus cabellos sueltos y húmedos, su cuerpo cubierto por pequeñas y delicadas gotas que resbalaban traviesas por todo su cuerpo y su rostro tan hermoso, tan natural, así era como más le gustaba…

_-Kami, debí de haberle dado una toalla más grande-_ se maldijo mentalmente.

-¿Ese es el atuendo qué preparaste para mí?- preguntó la divinidad que estaba en su puerta mirándolo fijamente, sacando al Nara rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Ah…Hai, son…estás- le dijo parándose y señaló lo que estaba sobre la cama.

Se paró perezosamente de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta para darle privacidad y que se pudiera vestir con tranquilidad.

Cuando el Nara estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta la rubia le dijo:

-Arigatou…En cuanto me vista me iré, tengo mañana un cliente…- diciendo lo último con un tono lleno de melancolía y a la vez de sarcasmo.

El moreno sintió las palabras como flechas que se impactaron directamente a su pecho, causándole dolor, tenía que enmendar el daño, tenía que pedirle disculpas por muy difícil que fuera.

-Escucha Ino…Tengo que pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra vez…-

-No es necesario…- lo cortó la mentalista.

-No Ino, si es necesario, no quiero que pienses que no te creo. Fui un estúpido, malinterpreté todo, me dejé llevar por los celos y el enojo, pero escúchame, jamás fue mi intención lastimarte…Me importas mucho- dijo mientras se iba aproximando a ella.

-No debí de hacer dicho esas cosas, lamento también el hecho de ser un cobarde y de no poder decirte lo que siento, desde hace mucho tiempo…Fue mi culpa…- se aproximó más y la tomo de la cara.

-No quiero dejarte nunca más…Quiero estar siempre contigo, brindarte mi apoyo y sobretodo cuidarte porque tú eres y has sido desde siempre, la persona que más quiero…-

Ino no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. Todas las palabras que siempre soñó, finalmente él se las estaba diciendo…

-Shikamaru…-

-¡Shh! No digas nada, necesito que termines de escuchar todo, sabes lo problemático que es esto para mi, así que por favor, déjame terminar-

-Lo que trato de decirte Ino es que hace mucho tiempo que yo…¡Te amo!- dijo al fin el moreno con un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-Ino…Permíteme ser quien cure tus viejas heridas, yo no me iré nunca más. Me quedaré siempre contigo, dame la oportunidad, no te defraudaré otra vez. Comparte tu vida conmigo, te lo pido Ino…Me harías el hombre más feliz pues eres mi compañera, mi mejor amiga y la persona a quien amo, eres mi todo…-

-Shika…- la ojiazul estaba realmente feliz, Shikamaru era el hombre del que estuvo realmente enamorada y al fin sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, poco le importó el hecho de que solamente tuviera una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Se dejó embriagar por del olor del moreno y después lo llamó para que bajara su rostro hacia ella.

-Shika… Bésame…-

El estratega bajó su mirada y contempló sus carnosos y tentadores labios pidiendo ser besados y accedió.

-Ino-

Acercó sus labios a los de ella, al principio fue solo un pequeño roce, pero cuando se acostumbró a la idea decidió tomarlos con toda libertad, ya no había nada que lo impidiera, pues al fin le había dichos sus verdaderos sentimientos y al parecer ella también le correspondía pues no era del tipo de chicas que iba pidiendo un beso a cualquiera que pasaba, ni siquiera se lo había pedido al mismísimo Sasuke.

Fue así que empezó una batalla entre ellos, sintiendo el sabor de ambos, las lenguas danzaban a un compás tan suave y delicado. Arrancado suspiros y pequeños gemidos de placer al sentir los movimientos del compañero tocando todos los bordes húmedos del paladar y del resto de la boca.

Pronto la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse en busca del preciado elemento.

Shikamaru pudo apreciar el fuerte color carmín de las mejillas de la rubia y al verla tan hermosa y tan vulnerable, el latido de su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente amenazando con salirse de su cuerpo, ya que en su mente había trazado una exitosa jugada.

Se acerco nuevamente a ella, se dirigió a su oído y le susurró:

-Te amo...- tras decir esto mordió un poco su lóbulo provocando un escalofrío en a mentalista.

-Tú sabes…que…yo también- contestó débilmente pues sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear ya que el moreno había descendido más y ahora jugueteaba y lamía su cuello al tiempo que el ojicafé recorría con sus manos todo su cuerpo lleno de gotas de agua.

-Esto, es muy problemático…-

Ino lo miro confundida ¿Había querido decir que no le gustaba la situación actual?

-Tsk…me estorba…-

Cuando la florista se dio cuenta, el moreno comenzaba a tirar de la toalla.

-No…-

Shikamaru detuvo sus movimientos y levantó la mirada.

- Tranquila, no haré nada que tú no quieras…-

-Entonces quítate de encima- le dijo la rubia para después soltar una risilla.

-¿Enserio quieres eso?- preguntó el jounnin también con una risilla al momento en que veía los pezones erectos de la Yamanaka a pesar de que estaban cubiertos por ese molesto paño.

-Etto…yo…- balbuceó pues realmente no sabía que decir, su cuerpo la había delatado frente a él.

-Olvídalo… Ven aquí Nara- le dijo antes de besarlo apasionadamente pasando sus manos detrás de la cabeza del shinobi desbaratando sus cabellos cafés. Ino decidió ignorar a la vergüenza, pues al final de cuentas, estaba con la persona que realmente amaba y que él también a ella. Así que se dejó llevar…

El shinobi descendió sus manos hasta su cintura y después en un movimiento brusco la apegó más a él, sintiéndola, tan cálida y disfrutando del olor a lavandas y lilas que desprendía.

-No es justo…- dijo la rubia después de separarse un poco de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mírate, tú aún conservas todas tus ropas- y tras decir esto desabotonó toda su camisa, para sacársela de una buena vez.

-Mucho mejor- continuó mientras pasaba sus suaves manos por su bien formado y tostado torso.

-Te deseo…- murmuró Ino, quien no vio que sus palabras habían causado una batalla interna en su compañero, que al final de cuentas no pudo ganar, pues esto basto para hacer que el Nara perdiera toda cordura y al fin desató el pecado que llevaba en la sangre desde hace bastante rato.

-Ino…- susurró el manipulador de sombras cuando bajó totalmente sus manos para colocarlas en los glúteos de la ojiazul y en un hábil movimiento la cargó. Llevándosela hacia la cama.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

¡Hola! ¡Qué tal! Lamento el hecho de haberme tardado, como les puse arriba, yo aún sigo macheteándole con la Uni, así que por favor no se me desesperen, va?

Espero que les haya gustado este capi y ya en el siguiente verán nuestro preciado lemon jajajaja :P

Los quiero y recuerden háganme saber su opinión onegai! :D

BYE-BYE! Muuaaa! (K)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

Konnichipuu!

Ahora sí…este es último fic, gracias a todos por su paciencia y por acompañarme en este fic. **LES RECUERDO QUE JAMÁS EN MI VIDA HABÍA DESCRITO ESTE TIPO DE ESCENAS, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR; TENGANME COMPASIÓN**.

Advertencia: ¡Lemmon ya que ustedes lo pidieron! (Bueno la verdad yo también quería jojoXD)

_**Dedicado: **_

*A mi amada y mejor amiga Alli. *A mi hermosa y amiga mía, Eri. *A la dulce, tierna y fiel Mella-chan. *La inspiradora y romántica Yakumo-Snake. *A mi querida y estimada ShikaIno por 100pre. *A mi preciosa y expresiva compatriota Shouko-Marigold. *La linda y siempre efusiva Eiko Hiwatari. *A Ellie Kino quien tiene toda mi admiración y es mi escritora a seguir. *A PILAR quien es alguien que me apoya siempre y me deja hermosas palabras, chica, gracias por todo, sin duda tienes ya todo mi aprecio. *A Luis y a Pame, mis amigos de la Uni. *A Flopii y Luján, solo comentaron una vez pero realmente se los agradezco.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

°-Yuujou To Koi-°

(Amistad y Amor IX)

-Ino…- susurró el manipulador de sombras cuando bajó totalmente sus manos para colocarlas en los glúteos de la ojiazul y en un hábil movimiento la cargó. Llevándosela hacia la cama.

Una vez que llegaron frente a dicho lugar, el jounnin se encargó de dejarla sobre el colchón delicadamente. Shikamaru se hincó apoyando los brazos al lado de la cabeza de la florista para poder besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez la dulzura quedó de lado, puesto que él lo hacía de manera agresiva, mordiéndola y jalando sus labios sin ninguna compasión. Una vez que se sació de sus labios decidió trazar un camino de besos hasta el cuello de la rubia, dejando un camino húmedo y lleno de placer, de repente sin darse cuenta había avanzado hasta sus pechos, pero algo seguía estorbando…Agarró la toalla y la abrió un poco para dejar a la vista sus voluptuosos y redondos senos. Con ambas manos los empezó a masajear sintiendo toda su suavidad y también sintiendo la excitación que demostraban sus pezones. Acercó su boca a uno de ellos para poder degustar de su sabor. Con su lengua fue haciendo círculos alrededor de estos haciendo en el acto que Ino soltara varios gemidos.

-Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando tanto como yo…-

-N-No es cierto- se defendió la rubia con un gran sonrojo.

-Entonces…¿Quieres que pare?-

-…-

-Bien, lo haré- dijo antes de apartar sus manos de ella.

La kunoichi lo detuvo de la muñeca.

-¿Qué sucede, no querías que me detuviera?-

La chica no dijo nada, solo giró su rostro al lado contrario para no tener que ver de frente a Shikamaru.

-Yo… no dije eso-

-No, no dijiste nada-

Fue entonces que la mentalista volteó para encararlo y decirle lo que en verdad deseaba en esos momentos.

-No pares…- dijo aunque fue más para sí misma que para Shikamaru ya que él no entendió absolutamente nada.

-¿Podrías repetirlo por favor? No te he entendido-

-Mnm…- y tras quejarse jaló de la muñeca al chico, atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia ella para decirle lo siguiente:

-¡Dije que no pares, por favor Shika no te detengas!- le suplicó la mentalista. –Realmente me gusta mucho…- concluyó con un enorme sonrojo.

El moreno se quedó un momento pasmado por la acción de su compañera, pero después de unos segundos volvió a su labor y la besó con pasión. Cuando volvió a sus pechos los succionó desesperadamente, mientras su boca estaba ocupada, utilizó su otra mano para masajear la otra punta rosa.

-¡Agh!- gimoteó la rubia cuando el jounnin aprisionó uno de ellos con sus dientes.

-Ino…Yo y-ya no puedo aguantar…- y de un tirón terminó de quitar la pequeña toalla de su cuerpo.

La luz que se filtraba de la ventana le permitió tener una impresionante vista de todo su cuerpo.

-¡Qué pena!…¡No me veas Shika, te lo suplico!- imploró mientras trataba inútilmente de cubrir su desnudez con sus manos.

Shikamaru trató de apartarlas con suavidad. –A mi me encanta, eres hermosa, no solo por tu cuerpo, sino por otras miles de cosas, que si te las explico me quedaré toda la noche sin poder hacértelo…-

La de azules zafiros quedó impresionada por aquel comentario y dejó de poner fuerza para que el Nara pudiera quitarlas fácilmente.

Decidió entonces ignorar a la vergüenza y se entregó de nuevo a él. –Bésame antes de que lo hagas, bésame de nuevo…- Pidió la florista sabiendo que el momento estaba cerca.

-Todo lo que quieras…-

Cuando se separaron, el moreno decidió comprobar el estado de Ino, así que bajó su mano e introdujo uno de sus dedos a su sexo.

-¡Ah!- gritó ella por la repentina acción de Shikamaru.

-Tranquila, solo relájate…-

Fue besando su estomago, hizo una pausa en su ombligo y después pasó al vientre para ir a su zona más sensible. Comenzó a besar su monte.

-Déjame ayudarte un poco más, no quiero que te duela en absoluto…- dijo antes de Descender hasta en medio de sus piernas puesto quería ayudarla a humedecerla un poco más, quería que estuviera suficientemente lista.

-¡Ahh!- gritó al sentir la lengua de él en su abultado clítoris. No tenía idea de que su cuerpo pudiera sentirse tan bien con el tacto de aquel hombre. Shikamaru metía su lengua en la humeda cavidad, embriagándose de su dulce néctar, mientras que con sus manos recorría hábilmente sus suaves muslos de arriba a abajo una y otra vez.

-¡Shika…no se qué me pasa, siento que me quemo por dentro y fuera!-

El de la coleta siguió con su trabajo introduciendo su lengua cada vez más y aumentó también la velocidad que ejercía en ésta, succionando y jugueteando con el pequeño botón de su intimidad, haciendo que Ino no parara de gemir y gritar su nombre. Rozaba y sentía contraer las paredes de Ino que, ya se encontraban totalmente lubricadas. Notando también que de vez en cuando sufría de ciertos espasmos y arqueaba de manera constante su nívea espalda y supo que ya no tardaría mucho…

-¡Shika!- gimió mientras sentía su sexo arder; el primer orgasmo de la noche había llegado.

Shikamaru supo inmediatamente que había alcanzado el clímax puesto que ahora se encontraba degustando de toda la excitación que él le había provocado a su frágil cuerpo, dejando en claro que ya estaba preparada para la entrada de Shikamaru.

El haber escuchado los gemidos de ella y de aquella espectacular vista dejó al de ojos caoba aún más excitado.

La hermosa chica frente a él se incorporó un poco. –¿Y ahora qué hago yo?- le preguntó viendo que su amante se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

-Tú…solo déjate amar- y se arrojó a sus brazos. La rubia fue entonces que se percató de la gran excitación que él estaba conteniendo y se movió un poco haciendo empeorar el estado del moreno.

-¡Oh, Ino! Es demasiada tortura… Sin duda me quedaré loco…-

-¿Yo puedo ayudarte?- le preguntó para después comenzarlo a besar apasionadamente. Un tibio líquido se impregnó en la pierna de Ino; el pre semen de Shikamaru ya estaba saliendo, provocándole desesperación pues no su miembro no estaba recibiendo la atención adecuada.

-Y-Yo ya no puedo contenerme más…- dijo rompiendo con el beso, y mirando fijamente a Ino le preguntó:

-¿Podría?-

-Solo…no me lastimes por favor, no quiero que vuelvan a hacerlo…-

-No mí amada problemática. Yo…no te lastimaré, porque lo estamos haciendo por amor ¿sabes? Y yo te amo como no te imaginas…-

Lo besó rápidamente antes de asentir y Shikamaru le respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Estás realmente segura? Si no… Ya sabes…con una mano basta…-

La rubia se rió divertida por aquello. – Esta bien Shika, deseo hacerlo. Yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien…-

-Ya sabes que soy para ti- concluyó susurrándoselo en el oído.

El menor de los Nara se estremeció por el aliento que chocaba en su oído, pero cuando se recobró dijo: -De acuerdo Ino- comenzó a rozar su miembro erecto en la intimidad de la rubia, la miró nuevamente esperando alguna reacción negativa por su parte, sin embargo ésta le dedicó una sonrisa y cuando asintió, Shikamaru se dispuso a hacerlo…

-Aquí voy Ino…-

El moreno comenzó lentamente, introduciendo su erecto pene en la entrada de la chica, sintiendo todo su calor y humedad, poco a poco ésta se se iba haciendo más grande para darle paso a toda la virilidad del shinobi.

Ino se movía algo inquieta por la intromisión de él y al principio sintió gran dolor, varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos surcando su precioso rostro.

-¿Te lastimé, te duele mucho?-

La ojiazul negó varias veces con su cabeza. – Estoy bien, Shika, es solo que soy muy feliz…-

"_¿Si es feliz porque llora?"_

-Ahora somos uno mismo Shika…- le dijo respondiendo a la pregunta del jounnin.

-Así es Ino, lo seremos siempre, de aquí en adelante- y la besó de nuevo.

Cuando se acostumbró a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, comenzó a mover las caderas para que pudiera entrar mejor.

-¡Aaahh!- gritó cuando todo su miembro estuvo dentro.

-Ino…Eres tan…perfecta- dijo sintiendo como era aprisionado por su estrecha vagina.

Shikamaru empezó con arremetidas suaves y lentas, no quería lastimarla mucho y quería que se acostumbrara, sin embargo era demasiado tortuoso para él puesto desde algún tiempo atrás sentía una gran necesidad de saciar su apetito sexual con ella.

-¡Kami, haces que sea bastante difícil!-

-¿Y-Ya lo habías hecho antes?- preguntó curiosa por el comentario que había hecho.

-Etto…Pues sí, muchas veces…-

-Ya veo…- trató de no sonar triste, pero no lo logró…

-Sí…En sueños y todos han sido contigo-

-¡Oh…Shika! Sin duda eres el mejor…-

-Lo dije porque me pones al cien y me dan unas enormes ganas de hacértelo como un poseído, pero no quiero lastimarte. Tu eres más importante que mi pequeño amigo, solo que no se lo digas…- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia sonrió. –No hace falta, ya me acostumbre a ti y tu a tu "gran" amigo…Además ¡te amo!-

Esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Yo también problemática- Cuando terminó de decirlo tomó sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlos al tiempo en que aumentaba la rapidez y la profundidad de sus arremetidas.

-¡Sugoi Shika!- exclamó Ino al sentir toda la erección del moreno rozando con la parte interna más sensible que poseía.

-¡Ino!- el manipulador sentía su glande explotar por las continuas entradas y salidas que ahora eran más salvajes, dejando toda compasión de lado, haciendo que sus pechos brincaran suavemente y se excitaran más con cada embestida.

Sin previo aviso la rubia lo giró quedando sobre él, pues ahora se encargaría de tomar el control de la situación, sentándose sobre su virilidad comenzó a subir y a bajar haciendo círculos sobre ésta. Shikamaru mordió su labio inferior por el placer que le brindaba, tanto que comenzó a brotar sangre, pero Ino se encargó de limpiarlo, lamiéndolo con su lengua, ahora era ella quien se comportaba como una poseída, moviéndose de un lado a otro y ejerciendo fuerza hacia ambos sexos. El shinobi le tomó las manos entrelazándolas con las suyas para que se pudiera apoyar mejor. Era una posición deliciosa para los dos pues les permitía sentir mejor al compañero. Por su parte el moreno poseía una espectacular vista, pues disfrutaba además del rebote de los pechos de la florista, de sus mejillas rojizas y de sus carnosos labios que gritaban y gemían con lujuria.

En otro arranque, Shikamaru cambió la posición, girando a la rubia al lado contrario, ella se hincó de manera que él la penetró por detrás agarrando sus anchas caderas para tener un mayor control atrayéndola y alejándola una y otra vez al ritmo de sus fuertes y salvajes asaltos.

Ino no paraba de gritar; gemía y gemía en cada uno de ellos el nombre de su amado.

-Ya no podré contenerme mucho más…- gimió el Nara sintiendo su cuerpo a punto de explotar por tal placer.

-¡C-Creo que tampoco y-yo!- logró articular Ino mientras sentía que ahora el agarre de sus caderas era cambiado por el de sus senos que se movían frenéticamente debido a la fuerza y velocidad que le impartía Shikamaru, hasta que…

-¡Shi-Shika!- gritó cuando el orgasmo llegó.

La Yamanaka comenzó a sentir un extenuante calor en su sexo, tensándose en el acto, su clítoris y su entrada palpitaban continuamente, una extraña sensación de placer se apoderó de su cuerpo inundándola por completo durante unos cuantos segundos, tuvo unos cuatro o cinco espasmos, su tensión le permitió a Shikamaru llegar al orgasmo también.

Su fibrosa virilidad se llenó de un intenso calor y un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo sobretodo lo que se encontraba en contacto con Ino, sintió como el semen fue subiendo dentro del miembro, sintiendo unas contracciones en la base provocándole un exquisito placer. Aferró y apretó fuertemente la cadera de su amante para darle paso a la poderosa y abundante eyaculación, escapándose fuera de él y de ella.

-¡I-I-Ino!- gimió él, descargando todo el fruto de su excitación en ella.

Satisfechos y sudorosos cayeron rendidos en la cama, no podían dejar de jadear.

-¡E-Eso fue…realmente increíble!- dijo el moreno entrecortadamente.

-¡Hai, Shika…eres todo un semental!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa. –Lo hiciste muy bien, no me dolió en absoluto, al contrario- continuó mientras se acomodaba en su tostado y bien formado pecho.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. ¿Lo sabías verdad?- dijo al momento mientras que la estrechaba entre su brazo derecho y con el otro se encargó de jalar la sábana para cubrir la desnudez de ambos y después le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Sé que te va a sonar extraño, pero… me siento muy cansado, se me cierran los ojos-

La kunoichi rió. –Eso si es realmente extraño en ti ¿cierto?- Shikamaru la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Estás insinuando algo, problemática?-

- No, no nada, cariño…¿Sabes? Creo que me contagiaste lo holgazán, tengo mucho sueño-

-Entonces duerme, estaré aquí cuando despiertes, no iré a ningún lado…al menos no sin ti-

-Arigatou Shika. Te amo ¿Ya te lo había dicho?…- y tras decirlo se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos. Dejó que Morfeo se la llevara puesto que se sentía muy segura y…completa gracias a Shikamaru.

-También yo…Buenas noches, Ino-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la rubia ya estaba profundamente dormida, el moreno solo se limitó a contemplarla bajo la luz de la Luna que se colaba entre las cortinas. Preguntándose una y otra vez qué rayos había hecho para merecer a aquella divinidad que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre él, susurrando de vez en cuando el nombre de quien le había arrebatado el corazón y…su cuerpo.

A pesar de que estaba realmente agotado, no podía dormir puesto que seguía maravillado viéndola respirar pausadamente disfrutando de su dulce aroma y de su cremosa y suave piel.

En verdad lo había aceptado, lo había comprendido después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, al fin había dejado de verla como a una niña, como a una chica más, como su amiga. De ahora en adelante la comenzaría a ver como una mujer, su mujer; la mujer de su corazón.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Antes que nada, realmente gracias por leer y por sus hermosos comentarios durante mi proyecto, pero al fin; la he terminado!

Ya saben, está historia es para ustedes que me motivaron y acompañaron capítulo tras capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado; como mencione anteriormente este ha sido mi primer lemmon, ya se que ha quedado algo pobre, pero estoy empezando, estoy segura que con el paso de tiempo mejoraré, pero espero al menos que les haya gustado.

Repito: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! :D

Ojalá y me puedan seguir acompañando con los siguientes fics que haga, me harían inmensamente feliz.

¡Recuerden esta historia va por un mundo con más ShikaIno!

Saludos, que pasen un excelente día.

¡Besos y abrazos! Muuuuuuaaa! *.* Bye-Bye!

PD: ¡Dejen reviews, si no lo haces, el Coco vendrá por ti y te va a violar…Y te va a violar! Jajaja no se crean, fue broma, fue broma…¡De antemano gracias! ;)


End file.
